The Descension Of Alice Angel!
by RisingGear
Summary: Henry was overjoyed to work for the great Joey Drew when he was younger. After he got fired for being underage he had to leave behind his favorite creation. Thirty years have past when he gets an unexpected letter delivered to him. But sometimes the past can be a double-edged sword. Per sanguinem enim atramento!
1. The Black Ink

The Descension Of Alice Angel!

By: RisingGear

[1938 - Drew studios - New York City]

Henry was a young artist working on Bendy The Dancing Demon. A popular cartoon made by his hero the great Joey Drew. One day Henry was finishing up work on a new character commissioned by Joey himself, Alice Angel. She is made as a counterpoint to Bendy and his love interest. Henry made her to be as cute as possible but he might have overdid it on her legs. She also has long wavy black hair, full lips with black lipstick. It took 6 weeks to get her right at last.

:Henry: "Done at last and Miss Angel I must say you are looking divine if I say so myself!"

[Joey Drew approaches his desk] "Aw Mr. Drew perfect timing! I just finished the designs for Alice."

:Joey: "Fantastic work my boy! She is absolutely radiant and her flirty expression was a nice touch."

:Henry: Yeah I'm proud of my ... Wait what? Henry looks down at the drawing of Alice to see it changed to her blowing a kiss at him and winking. Henry is understandably surprised but brushes it off as nothing. _"Act calm! Can't have people thinking you're crazy now right!"_ Joey places a hand on his shoulder with a sullen face.

:Joey: "Henry my boy can we talk in private?"

:Henry: "Sure thing Mr. Drew!" Henry follows his boss into the next room. Something about Mr. Drew's body language doesn't seem right. :Henry: "Is something wrong sir?"

:Joey: "This ... is not going to be easy but I have to let you go son!"

:Henry: "Sir?!"

:Joey: "I got a tip that you're not as old as you said, you're 17!"Henry looks completely god smacked by this. He tries to say something in his defence but he can't think of anything that does not sound like an excuse. :Joey: "Look I like you kid, so if you just leave now I won't get the law involved! Also nobody has to know a thing."

:Henry: "I just wanted to be like you! You're my hero sir!"

:Joey: "Like I've said this is hard on me too my boy! But if you work hard like you do now, you'll be a great Cartoonist like me one day! You're already a very talented young man so I have the utmost confidence in your success."

:Henry: "Well it has been an honor sir!"

:Joey: "Likewise sport!" The two shake hands, Henry returns to his desk to pack up his things. The kid is holding back tears. As he is about to take Alice with him but Joey puts his hand on the paper. :Joey: "I'm afraid that is Drew studios property."

:Henry: "I understand, take good care of her!"

:Joey: "I promise I will."

:Henry: "Well Miss Angel looks like this is goodbye! You are my favorite creation! I just know everyone will just love you!" As Henry leaves the building, The Alice drawing changes again. She is on her knees reaching out to him with her hand over her mouth. A speech bubble appears; don't leave ...Please! I Love you!

[1968 - Henry's estate manor]

30 years have passed since that day. Henry is now a respected Animator with a studio of his own in California. His mascot is Maxis Mongoose and even has a theme park. Despite being 47 he barely aged at all in 30 years. He did however gain muscle and isn't the same lanky teenager. However he never stopped looking back at his days at Drew studios and still watches old Bendy cartoons on a projector screen. His butler Codsworth gives him the mail. A letter from his old hero Joey Drew. Nobody has heard from him in years. Happy to hear from his idle after all this time he grabs it.

:Henry: "Thank you Codsworth that will be all."

:Codsworth: "Very good sir."

:Henry: "I wonder what he wants? He has got to be in his 80's by now!" [opens and reads the letter]

 _Dear Henry it seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away. Doesn't it? If you're back in town, Come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you._

 _Your Best Pal,_

 _Joey Drew._

:Henry: "Odd he never addressed me as his Best Pal before. Is he going senile in his old age? Why would I go to the old studio anyway, It's been closed for years? Perhaps I should call to see if he's ok!"

He walks over to his phone to do just that. He hasn't said a word to his mentor since he got fired.

:Henry: [apprehension in his voice] "Good thing I still remember the old number![Calls but nothing] Damn it all!" [enters different number]

:Woman: [board tone] "Yes Henry?"

:Henry: "Vivienne what's my schedule look like?"

:Vivienne: "Ask your secretary! But please go ahead and reunite with your best Pal JoJo."

:Henry: "How do you do that?"

:Vivienne: "Do what?"

:Henry: "Know what I'm saying before I say it?"

:Vivienne: "Call it a woman's intuition. At any rate go. I'll hold the fort but do me a favor and ... stay safe!" [she hangs up on him]

:Henry: "Typical Vivienne! Why did I hire a woman obsessed with Ravens to be my partner again?"

He looks at a framed newspaper article titled _Raven-Gate studios Taking over Hollywood._ :Henry: "Oh That's why. [chuckle] That and the divorce."

[Drew Studio - A week later]

After a long flight back to New York, Henry can only look at it with shame. The dilapidated front of his old workplace makes him feel sorry for his old hero. He see's the Condemned sign in the window. He knocks on the dusty old door to find it's not even locked. As he opens the door a huge wave of dust hits him in the face. He actually went to Joey's house first but a family of four was living in it.

:Henry: [cough] "Mr. Drew what the actual hell!? I'm really grateful in hindsight you fired me! Now time to see what you gotta show me." The inside is even more rundown and dirty then the outside. Old posters from the many Cartoons the company made over the years are scattered around the walls. Some of them he helped make when he worked here. :Henry: "Maybe I'll take one of these after I leave. [slides a finger on a dusty table] What happened to you Mr. Drew?"

[Drew Studio - ?]

In what appears to be a dressing room; but why a animation studio would have a dressing room is anyone's guess. Not much light in the room but a female figure is brushing her hair. She is sitting at the make up table facing the mirror. An insane smile appears on her face and black tears running down her face.:woman: "oh joy he's **here!** "She starts laughing in a sweet yet soft voice before slowly turning into a deeper demonic roar. Her hands turn into razor sharp claws. She claws a Bendy poster to shreds seemingly out of spite. :Woman: "Now to take what is rightfully [demonic voice] **MINE!"**

[Main room]

Henry looks around the old place with nostalgia, but also disgust. The studio has deteriorated this badly. He comes across the Ink machine, likely the nerve center of the whole ink Pipeline that seems to have been added after he left. Being the owner of a successful animation studio he knows this thing ... Is just plain awful. :Henry: "Sure having a lot of ink is neat and all but this thing is just asking for trouble! Mr. Drew just what the devil were you doing with this impractical monstrosity!?" [hears a loud roar making him jump] "The fuck was that?!" He walks out of the room and into another to find a grizzly yet unexpected sight. Bendy's co-star Boris The Wolf strapped to a table dead ... somehow! His ribcage torn apart with his guts just gone. The Who's Laughing NOW?! Written on the wall next to the body still dripping as if it was fresh! This is Henry's first time seeing a dead body, cartoon or otherwise. He nearly throws up a little in his mouth.

:Henry: [Utterly horrified] "Oh my god ... Boris!? How!? Why!? I'll let myself out!" Henry, terrified by the gruesome sight slowly backs away from the room before turning around and knocking over a cardboard stand of Bendy that wasn't there before. Henry makes it back to the front door only to see it barricaded by barrels, chairs and tables. A Bendy stand is in front of it. He turns around to find You're not going anywhere! written on the wall in fresh ink. :Henry: "WHO'S IN HERE WITH ME?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

He doesn't get a response out of who or what is stalking him. Henry is now on high alert just waiting for something to jump out at him. He walks into a room with nine pedestals and framed pictures behind them of random objects he has seen all over.

:Henry: "Shot in the dark this turns on the ink thing. Fuck that shit with an iron pole! I'm out of here! Maybe a fire exit is unlocked? Knock on wood!" After he finds the back door he finds it locked by some kind of ink powered mechanism. Frustrated Henry tries to kick the door down but no luck.

:Henry: "I just had to open my fucking mouth! Now I got a god damn scavenger hunt to perform for a possibly unholy machine! I mean ... yeah that or I'm going crazy! but Boris He looked so real!"

After finding all the items and putting them in the proper place and about to pull the lever. Henry really has a hard time convincing himself that this is a smart decision. :Henry: "This is going to suck isn't it!?" [pulls lever]

The hum of the machinery makes it clear the ink is flowing again and the back door unlocked. The lights get brighter as well, though, how an abandoned studio still has working electricity is anyone's guess.

:Henry: "Au revoir Drew Studios! I would say this blast from the past was pleasant but no not really! I still don't know what happened to Mr. Drew but I'm not foolish enough to stay in this place any longer then I have to!" Henry walks past the Ink machine which is now boarded up. Henry takes a closer look against his better judgment. A monster Bendy suddenly appears behind the boards. It seems like it is in a constant state of melting and solidification. Its body looks more like a realistic humanoid compared to the cartoon Bendy. It reaches out to grab Henry but as soon as he sees this monster he runs. The walls and floor slowly become coated in ink as he is running away! Henry can hear Bendy's unholy roar getting closer and closer. :Henry:"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! [Falls into trap-door] SON OF A BITCH!"

[?]

Henry falls down a half a story drop but a web made of ink breaks the fall. Good thing to because a fall like that could have seriously hurt him. :Henry: "Please tell me I'm not about to be eaten by a cartoon spider!"

:Woman:"Oh my stars you're ok! I've waited all these years! Henry is that really you?!"

:Henry: "Susie?"

:Woman: "No honey but it has been a long time. You look **Divine** by the way!"

:Henry: "Divine? [Light Bulb] A ... Alice?!" A woman steps out into the light and it is indeed his old creation Alice Angel. The ink web that saved him from possible injury releases him. Alice is overjoyed by the return of her beloved creator as she jumps into his arms weeping tears of joy.

:Henry: "Ok at least some good came out of this trip." [hugs her back]

:Alice: "You're not even surprised I am **off the page?** "

:Henry: "Between Bendy and the dead body of Boris up topside the surprise is kind of spoiled."

:Alice: "BORIS IS DEAD!? Then **He** must have done it, that monster! [sobbing] I've wanted you back so badly but now that you're here I've got to get you out!"

:Henry: "What the hell is going on here Alice?"

:Alice: "I'm just as clueless as you. One minute I'm a drawing on a sheet of paper the next I'm alive for real!"

:Henry: "You know, now I'm starting to see I wasn't crazy when you moved around on the paper when I wasn't looking! How is all of this even happening? The Ink machine?"

:Alice: "Yes but we don't have much time! Bendy will find us if we don't move now!"

:Henry: "Right sorry!"

:Alice: "First a reunion present!" [She grabs him by his suit] Alice pulls him close and kisses him with a passionate embrace that takes him by surprise. The horned angle even moans as her tongue explores his mouth. Henry is understandably shocked and confused this is even happening, but kind of wishes her mouth did not taste like ink. The two separate with his drool mixed with her black ink. Henry's lips are slightly stained black by Alice's. :Alice: "I've REALLY wanted to do that for years! but seriously if Bendy finds us he will kill us both!" [Grabs a fire ax off the wall and gives it to Henry] Henry knocks the boards off the only door in the entire room. Henry and Alice walk into another room with coffins and a satanic pentagram. Candles forming around the circle are the only source of light in the entire room. Alice actually seems afraid of it so she starts holding onto Henry's hand tightly.

:Henry: "Joey what the fuck are you even doing in here?!"

:Alice: "Stay behind me! It's only going to get worse up ahead!"

:Henry: "Great ... no really just outstanding!"

:Alice: "Don't be afraid this Angel of mercy will be protecting you!" [Cute giggle with fangs showing]


	2. Sent from above!

...Chapter 2...

[Raven-Gate Studios]

Vivienne Corbeau is reclining in her office. She is an unnaturally pale skinned woman. Her long raven hair goes down to her waist. She has a set of luminous purple eyes that shine like amethyst. Despite claiming to be in her forties, she can easily pass for a twenty year old, she feeds her pet raven a cracker. She somehow knows something is wrong with Henry. Her eyes start glowing alongside a smug expression. "Oh dearest Henry you are sometimes more trouble than you are worth". She exclaims with total indifference. "Better give him ... another day. Can't cancel my five o'clock appointment after all." The Dark Mistress of Raven-Gate Studios reads stock reports with a smile. "I hope he minds the pentagrams!"

She starts looking at an old picture. One taken on her wedding to Henry fifteen years ago. Taken during a rare time in her life. A time when she actually felt like a human being. Her smiling face beaming with the hope of a bright future. Her White skin was almost as pale as her wedding dress.

[Drew Studios]

Henry and Alice examine the pentagram with extreme caution. "Pentagrams! things are just getting better and better"! Says Henry in a snide tone of voice.

"Whatever you do, do not touch them!" Warned Alice while glaring at it disgusted. The duo avoid the the circle in the center of the room. Henry uses the knock away more boards, leading to a stairway. The two go down into the music department. He will set us free! written on the wall facing the stairs.

"That's not creepy!" Henry say in a sarcastic tone. He finds a tape recorder on the other side of the room. His curiosity gets the better of him and he presses play. The voice on the tape is Sammy Lawrence the old music director.

' _'He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace._

 _But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?''_

 **"I said can I get an amen?"** a crazed voice can be faintly heard saying.

Henry's grip on the ax tightens. Alice starts to grind her teeth in frustration. "I smell Kool-aid!" she says to lighten the mood. "I don't get it" Henry replies incredulously. "Nether do I honey!" she admits.

The two step in front of a hallway. A hallway flooded in ink. "Great more ink! Like I don't see enough of it!" Henry says while grabbing a cigarette out of a silver case. "Lucky for me I'm wearing cheap shoes" He exclaims, looking down at his loafers. Henry then theorizes Alice may be vulnerable to water. "Right, you might not be waterproof! I can carry you across." Alice starts going into a laughing fit.

"Oh sweetie that's rich! Water has no effect on me, but if I do get wet you better be involved~!" The cartoon angel says in a seductive, sing-song voice. Henry raises his eyebrow as he lights his cigarette.

"Was that an intentional double entendre?" Henry asks with a not so subtle grin. Alice in turn winks at him with a sly grin of her own. Henry starts whacking away at the boards in his way. Halfway though a man carrying a Bendy stand walks by. Henry tries to call out to him. Before he can, Alice puts her hand over his mouth.

"Doll why waste your time with him when you got me?" She whispers before playfully nibbling on his ear. He feels something soft pressed against his back. He looks back at her to see her in a little black two piece. Henry's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"I-I forgot how much I went overboard on your curves! Why are you in a bikini anyway?" He asks while trying not to eat too much eye candy. She strikes a pose fit for a pin-up calendar with a giggle.

"Why for Fanservice my dear. Enjoy your old handy work?" A drop of sweat runs down his face. "Y-you look great, but let's get moving!" He turns around to quickly walk into the next room. Henry turns the corner the guy did only it's a dead end. The Bendy stand is facing Henry with a pentagram behind it.

"How in the hell did he do that?" Henry asks scratching his head.

"Don't let it keep you up at night dear. That's my job!" Henry rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"When I created you I didn't envision you to be this colorful. A bit ironic don't you think?" He comments handling a can of Bacon soup. Alice spins into a small tornado. After she stops she is back in her little black dress.

"Don't you like a girl with personality?" She asks running a gloved finger down his toned chest.

"Not complaining mind you. I just think it's a surprise that's all!" Alice gets closer. Wrapping her arms around him as she whispers into his ear.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises!" She picks Henry up to move him to the side. Only to pull a Tommy gun out of her pocket. She turns the Bendy stand to splinters with gunfire. "He got a nasty case of lead poisoning!" She says turning into a nineteen-thirties gangster.

"You know how to show a man a good time!" He says with a sarcastic yet nervous tone. Henry walks away from the stand when he sees a metal door. Next to it is a lever with three glowing lights. "Alice we gotta find some switches to open this door."

Alice aims a cannon at the door. She's now dressed in a pirate costume, complete with beard and parrot. "Arr! Ain't nobody got time for that! Thar be booty that needs plundering!"

Henry promptly has his ass thoroughly clinched. "Now when you say booty ... Wait no put the cannon away!"

Alice gives him big puppy dog eyes. "Please!" Henry crosses his arms with a disappointed scowl. Alice pouts like a little girl. "Oh fine! I never get to use the cannon!"

Henry pats her on the head sympathetically. "You are a lot more animated than I thought." The toon angle gives him a sly wink. "I just love a good pun!" She pulls out an oversized magnifying glass to investigate the area for buttons.

Henry and Alice easily find the first two buttons. Lucky number three, however, is a regular Waldo. Henry takes a look at the shelves of soup cans. "Just looking at them is giving me food poisoning!" He complains moving some cans around. When he sees the final button. "I hope I never have to see another can of Bacon soup again!" Henry finally realizes the Bendy stand Alice destroyed is intact. After all the shit that already happened to him, Henry's getting jaded. "Oh, why the fuck not! After a day like this, I could use some catharsis!" He smashes it with the ax.

"Glad to see you two buried the hatchet!" Alice says nudging him in the side. She has a shit eating on her face before kissing his cheek. A black kiss mark is left on his right cheek. "Up ahead try to avoid any blobs of ink!" They walk into a bigger room then the last one. After knocking away even more boards.

"I'm starting to feel like a fucking lumberjack!" He complains before looking around the area. He finds a downward staircase flooded with more ink.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here." Alice sarcastically stated looking at the reader. Henry flips the switch and hears a door open on the other side of the room.

Henry says "Now hopefully that was a way out." Both of them break into hysterical laughter.

"Like our luck is really that good!" Alice said with a smile on her face. They turn around to see blobs of ink on the ground come to life.

 **"*i*ll *E!"** One of the blobs desperately tries to gurgle out. Four of them shamble forward at them. Alice's attitude gets unfeelingly serious "Stay behind me!" She says taking off one of her white gloves. Underneath the glove is a huge boxing glove. *Kapow!* *Wham!* *Splat!* With one punch, they each go down. Ink splatters everywhere, even on Alice's face. She has a cold expression before changing back to her cheerful self.

"What the fuck are those?" Henry asked with caution.

Alice just scoffs at the question. "Oh, those are just Searchers. They are weak but don't let them near you." Alice says nonchalantly while gently patting him on the cheek. Henry spots a poster of Alice's debut cartoon on the wall.

 _"Alice Angel_ in: _Sent from above!"_

"I'm taking this with me. Hey Alice can I get your autograph?" He says after removing it from the wall and handing her a pen. Alice writes "To the love of my life and biggest fan! -Alice" on it.

"Anything for you baby!" The two go up a staircase to the projector's booth.

"Hey yeah I remember this place! Down there the in-house band made all the music and sound effects for all the cartoons." he says nostalgically. "Sure the one in my studio is way more sophisticated than this but it takes me back!" he continues. Alice rests her head on his shoulder.

" _Your_ studio?" She asks.

"Yeah Raven-Gate Studios! I hate to brag but we practically own Hollywood! I've even started making live action pictures." Alice seems pleased that her beloved creator has a successful fulfilling life. Yet saddened by the fact she was not with him through it all.

"Is there a girl?" she asks sheepishly with a hint of worry.

"An Ex-wife but no I'm single." Henry answers to her relief. "Maybe you can come with me back to California? A star like you needs to shine after all." Henry asks making her blushing and speechless. Her eyes turn into hearts and her heart beats out of her chest. He notices another tape recorder to listen to. On it is Norman Polk the old conductor for the band.

 _''Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall._

 _Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind._

 _A few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, oh no he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird._

 _I got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this I really do. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities.''_

"Let's go look around a bit for more clues," he says. The two leave the booth, ignoring the Bendy stand down with the instruments. Henry spots yet another tape recorder. Another one from Sammy.

' _'So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know.''_

"Ok, that narrows it down a bit," Henry says with a smirk on his face. Henry says with a smirk on his face. The duo walk down the hallway to Sammy's Office. The path to the first aid room is blocked off by random junk. Sammy's office is sealed with and ink powered pump. "As soon as we find the way out of this shit hole I'm burning it down!" he shouts in frustration. "God damn it's like this place is made to keep people in!"

Alice grabs the ax from his hand and busts a window open. "Did you forget that glass is breakable?" She says with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm glad you didn't use a gun this time, but thanks, Angel."

Alice and Henry crawl through the hole. They see a large button on the wall with Pump written above it. Henry pushes it but nothing. "I really picked the wrong week to quit drinking!" He complains in a snide tone.

"Maybe that tape recorder on the wall has something?" Alice presses play on it is Wally Franks, the old janitor.

 _''So I go to get my dustpan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week.I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm out of here.''_

"So now check the trash cans all over the place ... super!" Henry says while crawling back out.

"Or...?" Alice comments while ripping the closet door off its hinges with one hand.

"That works too!" Inside is another tape recorder from Sammy.

' _'Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has_ his _and I've got mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song:_

 _[Banjo - Banjo - Violin]_

 _Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you.''_

"Well, Alice ready for a performance?" He asks her with a cocky grin.

Alice pulls a compact mirror out of her pocket. After fixing her makeup she says "I am but a humble performer." In a sensual tone. She casually decapitates a Bendy stand with the ax before returning it. As they walk to the sound room Alice cuddles Henry's arm. "Did you really mean it when you said I can come with you?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

Henry smiles right back at her."A Gentleman always keeps his word to a lady."

In the music hall, Henry finds the instruments needed to open the shutter gate on the other side. Right next to the voice actor's booth. Henry spots two bendy stands up in the projector's booth. Stand not there before. "Oh I get it, the more we come to these two rooms another stand. Alice, can you please turn on the projector for me?"He asks her holding a banjo. Alice blows him a kiss before strutting out of the room. She turns the projector on as Henry enters the musical code. The shutter gate slowly opens revealing the main ink valve for the whole department. Henry restores the flow of ink back to the pump. After some resistance from a rusty old valve that hasn't been touched in thirty years.

Out in the projector's booth, a man in a Bendy mask approaches Alice. The man's skin seems to be made of ink.

"Oh has my Lord sent you to me?~" He says in a soft yet sinister tone. He looks down at the music room and at the open Sanctuary. Alice grabs him by the neck and slams him into the wall. Her playful grin stays the same as she strangles him.

"Sammy You know better than be anywhere near me! I'll let you live, but if you come near me and Henry again! _Appeasing your Lord_ will be the least of your worries! Don't make me kill you like **everyone else!"** She threatens, in the same cheerfully sweet tone she talks to Henry in! The man who was revealed to be Sammy Lawrence retreats just as fast as he entered. Alice sees more searchers form in the Music room. They seem ready to ambush Henry. "A lady's work is never done." She pulls a huge mallet out of her pocket.

As Henry exits the valve chamber, a bendy stand pokes its head out of the gateway. Henry is not even surprised by all the funny stuff anymore. "Sure why not. It's not like this place is haunted or anything!" He hears a loud banging and splattering noises nearby.

"It's safe to come out now honey!" He hears Alice say. He comes out to see Alice with ink splattered on her and mallet. She actually licks some ink off her cheek. "If you have a tissue that would be ideal." Henry gives her a napkin he had in his pocket.

"That looks gruesome!" He says in a sarcastically somber tone. "A searcher ambush on you! Nobody touches you but me! Now it's pumping time!"

The two quickly return to Sammy's Office. Another searcher attacks but Henry kills it this time.

 **"T*an* *ou!"** it says as it's ink fades away.

The door unlocks and the big button for the pump lights up. "About fucking time!" Henry exclaims as he pushes it. The machine hums with life again. The two now swiftly go to the exit. "Shall we depart Miss. Angel?" After Henry steps out of the hallway, he gets clocked in the back of the head. Henry is quickly knocked out and the attacker in none other is Sammy.

"What do we hav..." A giant jet-black fist knocks Sammy across the room. The former human sees that the fist belongs to Alice.

Her arm changes back as she looks at him with a smile. **"I warned you."** She says before picking up the ax. She slowly struts up to him. Sammy tries to run but she cuts his foot off. Making the former man scream in agony. " **You nearly jeopardized my plans! Your prize is a permanent trip to Bendy's homeland!"** She says in a playful tone. She holds the ax over her head. A terrified Sammy desperately tries to break free. He prays for his savior Bendy to save him. Alice drops the ax into his face splitting the Bendy mask in half.

 **"Can _I_ get an Amen!"**

Henry wakes up in an unfamiliar room. A dressing room with stuffed bunnies and kittens everywhere. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Alice says with a concerned look on her face. She is in a nurse outfit for some reason.

"What happened and how long was I out!?" He frantically asks while trying to get off the bed.

Alice makes him stay in the bed. "You shouldn't move so much after a blow to the head! You're not a toon like me!" She almost screams at him. "Stay in bed, get comfortable but don't fall back asleep." She hugs him before whispering into his ear. "Afterall, I would just be devastated if you died."


	3. Pygmalion reflections

...Chapter 3...

[30 years ago- Drew Studios]

Joey Drew eccentric creator of the world famous Bendy The Dancing Demon. After firing a young Henry began work on bringing the boy's creation's to life. Alice who was at the time still a self-aware drawing on a sheet of paper. One day Joey placed the paper in the center of a Pentagram. A speech bubble appears "What are you doing to me?! Where is Henry!? Give me Henry!" It read. She is crying black tears as she looks like she is banging on the fourth wall. A livid expression adorns the beautiful face Henry gave her.

"Calm yourself my dear Alice, This is a good thing! Like the good doctor Frankenstein before me, I will bring you to life!" Joey Drew says in a calm voice yet has a hint of mania. Alice's drawing changes to her baring her teeth in pure hate. "YOU!" a new speech bubble says.

"What do you want?!"

Joey carts in a young girl no older than sixteen. Terrified and bound up with rope to a chair. "What are you doing with the girl, you Bastard! LET HER GO!" Three hooded figures mysteriously appear from the shadows.

"Joey, I-if we do this can we leave at last?!" A small hooded figure says with a hint of remorse in his cartoony voice. The drawing of Alice can tell by the diminutive figure's body language he is not enjoying any of this.

"Yes Bendy, A man honors his agreements after all. Especially to his children." The legendary cartoonist and cultist proudly says. Holding a chalice under the frightened and most likely kiddnaped girls throat. With a dagger in his other hand. The drawing of Alice changes to a look of pure fear. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER YOU MONSTER!"

Joey seems confused by the Drawing's behavior. "You should be thanking me my dear! I am doing this for your benefit. Don't you wish to be with your beloved creator once more?" The mad-man asks her.

"Not like this, NEVER like this!"

[Dressing room - now]

Alice is drinking ink out of a wine glass. Henry looks confused and bored with the room being too quiet. "Why would an animation studio from the nineteen-twenties even need a dressing room?" She musses while swirling her glass. She reads a book titled Pygmalion, while disco music plays on an old radio. The room the two are in is the size of a studio apartment.

"Knowing the rest of this deathtrap of a studio. It's really a panic room Joey disguised as a dressing room." Henry theorizes while looking for his pants."Why are you drinking ink anyway?"Alice runs a finger around the rim of the glass. "You need food and water, I need ink to sustain myself. I need to down a glass every few weeks or degrade into a state called Ink-Crazy."

"Ink-Crazy?" Henry asks, he never heard of such a thing. Alice takes a piece of paper and a drop of ink from her fingertip drips onto it. The ink comes to life on the paper, like a cartoon. Alice gets ready to provide a narration. On the paper, a stage curtain is drawn.

Alice Angel in: INK CRAZY!

"As I've said, I need ink like you need food and water."

The paper show a idyllic scene of Alice as an old-school housewife. Taking a turkey out of the oven for a toon version of Henry and several children. A happy little family of five.

"However, As much as I would love to be human. I'm just a beautiful abomination." She says with her confidence wavering in the tone of her voice. Henry holds her hand gently making her smile.

"If I don't consume enough ink or too much ..."

The Alice on the paper starts melting into a puddle. At first trying to hold herself together. Resembling the current state of Bendy before viciously attacking the family in a psychotic rage.

"... I-I would lose myself like Bendy did. I'll develope a insatiable hunger for the stuff and destroy anything in my way." She finishes the exposition with a big The End!

Henry tries to process this information she just gave him. "Does it have to be ink from the ink machine or can ordinary ink work to?" He asks her with a worried look on his face. Alice doesn't look sure herself. "I've never been able to test that out. All the ink in the studio is from the machine. I don't don't even know where it's being pumped in from." The ink on the paper gets reabsorbed back into her finger.

Alice takes a deep breath before putting her book back up on a shelf, right next to copies of Frankenstein and Pinocchio.

"I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other." Says Alice quoting one of the books. She pulls a bottle of vintage wine out of a bucket of ice next to the bed. With two glasses next to her on the bed. A seductive grin on her face as she caresses Henry's face.

"Care to witness the love I am capable of, my dearest Henry? ~I promise you won't regret it!~" She emphasizes her flirtatious tone with placing one of her long, shapely legs over the other. Her tight black dress really clinging to the starlet's voluptuous pale figure. She pours two glasses of red wine.

Henry takes a glass with a grin on his face. "I know I shouldn't but fuck it. You only live once, right?" The two bang the glasses together before downing their glasses.

"Oh yes that's right I found this for you!" She pulls an old sketch book with Henry's signature on it out of the dresser. Henry's face lights up with nostalgia when she hands it to him. "Oh wow I thought I'd never see this again. I thought I lost this when I got fired. Thanks Alice, You really are Divine you know that?"

Inside the book are old crude sketches of cartoon characters. Some Bendy and Boris, the last page is an early sketch of Alice herself. Compared to the toned down version Joey used in his cartoons. Henry's version is a tall buxom woman with long legs. The Alice setting next to him looks looks like the latter.

Alice blindsides him with another kiss on the lips. She grabs the back of Henry's head to prevent him from pulling out of it. Her tongue is more forceful this time, dominating his mouth. He soon tries to tap out for some air, after three whole minutes of this. When she parts from him, a bridge of drool and ink connects to their mouths. Henry is gasping for a breath.

"You really know how to take a guy's breath away." He says with nervous laughter. Alice's dress flies onto his head. Despite being made of ink, her dress feels as smooth as silk. Henry gets pushed back down onto the bed before he can take it off his head. Alice is on top of him, nibbling on his ear. She ties his hands to her bed, with rope made of ink. Alice starts grinding on his lap.

"Oh Henry, do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" She removes the dress from his head. Henry gets the shock of a lifetime when he sees Alice. His creation, Is dressed as a kinky dominatrix. Alice licks the shaft of the riding crop in her hand. She leans back down to whisper into his ear.

"Henry I have to be honest, my desires for you are not just wholesome! I want you to call me mistress the whole time, but this has to be what you want to. Do you want to dip your pin in the company ink? hehe"

Henry is too stunned to respond. In the past he was kind of a playboy. Him and Vivienne were even swingers before the divorce. One person he never thought he would be in this situation with is Alice.

"Yes or no?" An impatient Alice says while unbuttoning his dress shirt. Henry has no response. "If yes the safe word is Fleischer."

[Outside Alice's room]

STAY AWAY! is written on the door in ink in harsh strokes. A collection of hooded skeletons litter the hallway, some missing heads. Half a Bendy mask is pinned to a wall with a broken ax, ink dripping off the remaining half of the handle. A WARNING! written above it in more ink. Searchers actively keep there distance out of fear.

Boris the Wolf walks past with a worried look. "Oh no, that poor fool has no idea what he's getting into!"


	4. Fallen Angels

...Chapter 4...

[Drew studios - 30 years ago]

The drawing of Alice is on her hands and knees silently crying into her hands, A speech bubble reads _"How could you?!"_ Joey laughs like a madman, lighting the ceremonial candles placed around the pentagram. The chalice is now filled with the blood of the now dead girl. Her throat slit by a man who once brought joy to children.

The hooded figures circle around the pentagram, chanting in a language Alice can't understand. A look of fear forms on her face with a sudden realization. _"NO! STOP PLEASE!"_ The hooded cultist continues to chant ominously. **"~Per sanguinem enim atramento!~"**

Joey raises the cup of blood up in the air, beginning the ritualistic ceremony. "Brothers and Sisters of the ink. We come together on this blessed night to create Life." Joey starts coughing violently into his hands. When he finishes some blood is in his mustache is clearly seen by all. His hands are trembling and he looks lightheaded before regaining his composer like nothing happened. "My apologies, Now if I may quote my favorite passage from Frankenstein."

 _"~The modern masters promise very little; they know that metals cannot be transmuted and that the elixir of life is a chimera but these philosophers, whose hands seem only made to dabble in dirt, and their eyes to pore over the microscope or crucible, have indeed performed miracles. They penetrate into the recesses of nature and show how she works in her hiding-places. They ascend into the heavens; they have discovered how the blood circulates, and the nature of the air we breathe. They have acquired new and almost unlimited powers; they can command the thunders of heaven, mimic the earthquake, and even mock the invisible world with its own shadows.~"_

Joey pours the blood onto Alice's paper. The drawing on the paper starts to bubble up, Alice writhes in agony. _**"NO STOP IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!"**_ The blood on the paper turns black like the ink in the pipes. It bubbles as is it expands into an amorphous blob. Soon it is the size of a person. Four tendrils spring out as the ink blob slowly changes into a humanoid form. Gargled screaming coming from it as it' developing body contorts with ungodly pain.

Joey seeing the ritual on the verge of completion lets out an evil smirk. "Soon my real agenda will bare fruit in no time!"

A female member gets attacked by the blob, tearing off her hood in the process. "Joey, please save me!"

Joey gives her a glassy glare, "Sorry Susie it's out of my hands." He and the cultist walk away, leaving her to die. A betrayed Susie has tears running down her half dissolved face. "Joey?"

[Alice's Room - now]

Alice is the first to wake up in a cold sweat, shaken by the nightmare she just had. "The same dream every goddamn night!" She looks down at the passed out and most likely dehydrated Henry is still tied to the bed with black lipstick marks all over him. The cartoon Angel gently tucks him in with a smile.

"I'm laying in bed with everything I've ever wanted and that memory still haunts me in my sleep."

Henry's stomach growls loud enough for Alice to hear it. "You just rest up and let me take care of that." Henry's binds turn back into the ink as it reforms back into Alice's dress. She takes some money out of his wallet and steps out. Outside of the room, she crushes a skull left over from one of the cultists under her foot. She walks down a hallway with searchers desperately avoiding her.

"Well if it isn't the Angel of Death herself!" A snide voice says in the shadows, Alice isn't fazed by the title in the slightest. "You know for a Boris, you are very talkative. But not going to lie I have a certain fondness for the title I've earned."

Boris the Wolf steps out of the shadows calmly. "You really did a number on your last victim! For hours the ground shuck and I heard somebody screaming OH GOD OH MY GOD!" Alice's face would be bright red if she wasn't a black and white cartoon character.

"In a manner of speaking yes, but he loved every bit of as I have." She says with a blissful sigh and a shiver of pleasure going up her spine. "You might say we are made for each other. I've never felt more complete then I do at this very moment." Her hair turns into black tendrils that grab and constrict Boris. "Now I am to assume you are going to try and take him under the misguided idea you are saving his life. Allow me to correct you, I am currently saving my Henry and myself from this madhouse. If you even think of going anywhere near him, I'll tear you limb from limb and feed you to Bendy myself."

The tendrils tighten around Boris's limbs to prove she is not making an idle threat. The helpless Boris has a defiant grin on his face. "I get the feeling he has no idea what you are really like. Clueless to what you really are!"

An annoyed Alice scowls at her pray. "Annoying mutt, If I was THAT monster you would already be gutted on an operating table! Just don't bother me and we won't have any more problems." She lets him go and walks off. She passes by a large Alice Angel plush toy.

[?]

In a dark room filled with Alice Angel memorabilia and the dead bodies of multiple Boris copies gutted. Maniacal laughter can be heard. "We still need MORE!" A distorted yet familiar female voice screams.

"There has got to be more!"

[Alice's Room]

Henry wakes up hours later with his whole body numb. Remembering what happened last night makes him smirk. "An Angel on the streets but a demon in the sheets!" Henry can hear snickering coming from right next to him. "And don't ever forget it, Henry!" Alice says reading a newspaper while sipping coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, I used your money to buy you something to eat and drank." She hands him a reseat from the coffee shop next door to the Studio. "You made it clear in the Music department you find the cans of bacon soup disgusting"

"You can leave the building on your own?" Henry asks her surprised and confused. Alice nonchalantly nods in agreement. "Yes and moving around this accursed studio is easy on my own too. However, if I leave, I'll have nowhere to go on my own and I'll be cut off from my food source and go Ink Crazy. A fate unfit for an Angel like me."

Henry and Alice finish the coffee and doughnuts and leave the safety of the bunker. "Remember to stay behind me, Henry! This area is especially dangerous."

Henry trips over a skeleton in a black rob, He avoids screaming when he sees the rest of the pile. Alice putting her finger over his lips kept him quiet. "The Butcher Gang can pop out at any moment so no loud noises." She whispers into his ears in a soft voice, helping her creator back on his feet.

"The Butcher Gang, like from the early Bendy cartoons?" Henry asks cautiously as he spots a pipe. He grabs it to use as a weapon. "Let me guess twisted empty shadows created by the ink machine?"

Alice nods to confirm is the idea on them. "They are no better than searchers and only slightly harder to destroy." The two come across a locked door at the end of the hallway. "I hope you are ready for one hell of a date with this Angel." She turns her finger into a key and unlocks the door. Inside is a massive room, there is a huge sign with ink flowing down behind it, a large halo on top, and numerous Bendy, Alice, and Boris dolls in this room, varying in size. Behind the large sign is a large drawing of Bendy. The words "DREAMS COME TRUE" can be seen towards the top of the back of the room.

"Welcome to the merchandising department, abandon all hope who enter here," Alice says in a darkly sarcastic way. Henry looks around at the unfamiliar location. "Joey has been busy, I remember he owned a toy company named Heavenly toys as a side business. Looks like his all-consuming control freak nature made manifest." Henry punches the wall in anger. "None of this is right, He was my idol when I started out. The closest thing I ever had to a father and he was really some twisted jackass with a god complex!"

The two-step into the toy making room. Bendy toys are stuck in the belts of the machine, leaving the way forward blocked by shelves. "Get the toys out of the belt and reactivate the equipment. This is getting predictable." He removes them and keeps the Alice one for himself. The switches are flipped and the shelves move. Alice sees another tape recorder and grabs it. "Look another one of these things." She hits play and it's Shawn Flynn, the former manager of the merchandising department.

 _"I don't be seein' what the big deal is._

 _So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'!_

 _Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all.''_

"Ouch, not very gentlemanly to insult a lady!" Says Alice offended the most likely unintentional insult. Henry looks at the doll in his hands. "And the ironic part is that these are rare collector's items now. Just one of these old dolls is worth a small fortune to collectors "

Alice smiles at the little ego boost. "Really, I'm that popular in the outside world?" Henry makes her laugh by juggling a few dolls. "After this studio went bankrupt all company assets went up for sale. RavenGate bought all rights to the characters for cheap. Under my studio's better management, You are more popular than ever before."

A falling can of Bacon soup gets the duo's attention. Henry readies his pipe, "Who's out there show yourself!" Boris the Wolf steps out of the corner he was hiding in, his arms raised up.

"Boris, you're alive? I saw you gutted on an operating table on the first floor." Henry exclaims in shock, even dropping his pipe. Alice has a hateful look on her face but will not do anything with Henry around. "You may have come across one of my copies. Sorry, you had to see that but I can't let you endanger yourself by staying with the Angel of Death!"

Henry looks at Alice with confusion,"Angel Of Death?" Alice turns her back to both of them, her hands over her face. "Alice?"

"She never told you what she has been up to in this place? She …' Alice slaps her hand over his snout to shut him up. "... Was a star who sang and danced as the head of a band called _The Angel Of Death!_ " Alice desperately says cutting Boris off with a lie, Sweat dripping down her face.

Henry has a suspicious look on his face but lets it go. "Ok, You in a band does sound TOTALLY believable but whatever. I trust you Alice and you didn't let me down yet. Boris, I don't know what Alice did for you to hate her. But if you can play nice with her you can come with us out of here. Do we have a deal?" He extends out his hand to shake Boris's. The cartoon Wolf takes a moment to contemplate on the offer.

"When all this is over I hope to never see you again _Angel of Death_." Boris says after shaking Henry's hand. Both him and Alice look into each other's eyes with mutual hate. "That makes two of us you filthy mutt."

"Now that everyone is going to be playing nice, what is the game plan on getting the fuck out?" Henry asks the other two, also looking into the next room. Alice steps in front to take point.

"Up further ahead is an elevator that might take us back up to the ground floor. If we can get it working we can leave quickly." Henry and Alice into the room first, Boris follows behind. A piano nearly falls on top of him. ***BOOM!*** Boris gives Alice a death glare, "Nice try Angel!"

Alice is whistling innocently but soon gets creeped out by the Alice merchandise surrounding him. "This is disturbing, Almost like a shrine to me!" A little song play on the speakers.

 _"~I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know how just how to swing. I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love... I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town. Just one little dance and I know you'll fall... I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing. This gal can grant your every wish...~"_

A booth on the other side of the room lights up. Henry gets in close to Investigate. A black haired woman jump scares him, one dressed just like Alice. This woman's face is melted halfway and her halo is fused to her head. **"...** _ **I'M**_ **ALICE ANGEL!"**


	5. Fallen Angels: Part 2

. _ **..Chapter 5...**_

 _ **[Drew Studio - 30 years ago]**_

Henry is eating his lunch in the break room, doodling Alice on a napkin. Susie Campbell, a voice actress and a close friend of Henry during his time in the studio. Not only a talented actress/Singer but a beautiful young woman of twenty-three. "Hello Henry, is that the new character the boss is making you create?"

Henry panics and jumps out of his seat when he hears her voice. "Susie! Sorry, I was just working on a rough sketch of her. W-what do you think?" The young Henry asks her, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Susie smiles at the little doodle, noticing something familiar about the cartoon angel.

"She looks like she could be my twin." She gives him a kiss on the cheek out of gratitude, making the young artist bashful with his face red. A red kiss mark on his left cheek. "You're sweet Henry, thank you!"

Henry can only stare at her lovestruck. Before Susie hands him an invitation to the Blue Diamond Club, A ritzy Jazz club in the rich part of Broadway. Susie can hardly contain her happiness. "I got invited to perform at the swankiest joint in the city! This could be my big break as a singer!" She caresses his face affectionately with her hand. A seductive grin on the young woman's face. "I know it's improper for a lady to ask a man out but I would like you to be there.~"

"Like a D-D-D-D-..." A panicking Henry says stammering and shutting up completely when Susie puts her hand on his thigh. She leans to whisper "Yes Henry a date, Are you interested?"

"YES!"A thrilled Henry practically shouts. The Redheaded vixen that is Susie gives the young Henry a kiss on the lips. "I've caught you in my web Loverboy and I'm not letting you go.~" She says with a wink. She gets up and struts out of the room. After she's gone Henry can only set there speechless and smiling, every man in the break room applauding him. "What the fuck just happened?"

Later that night, A dressed up Henry is walking down Broadway. Passing by a Santa asking for donations for charity and Christmas carolers making things festive. "~We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas!~" Soon enough he is right in front of The Bakshi Club. The bouncer is a huge meathead who may be in the Mafia. He see's Susie waiting outside for him in the snow.

"Henry you made it!" She says while hugging him. Henry enters the club with Susie on his arm. The music is jumping and rich people having a good time all over the joint. The Coat check guy takes her fur coat. Underneath is a silk black dress that is backless. The dress matches the berate she always wears.

"Like what you see Henry?" She teases with a wink, making Henry speechless. "Y-you look great." The young artist tries to say. She blows him a kiss with a sly wink. "Your speechless and that says more than words ever could." She leads him to a table near the stage. "You'll be seeing me on that stage and I'll make something you will remember."

She walks off into the backstage area. A man in a tuxedo approaches the microphone. "Presenting the newest star in our beautiful sky. A red-hot supernova and her name is Susie Campbell!"

Susie struts on stage, her wide hips swaying back and forth. The lights shine on her with her dress twinkling like stars. The band starts getting into the swing of things. The star on stage giving Henry a playful wink.

"~My mama done tol' me

When I was in pigtails

My mama done tol' me

A man's gonna sweet-talk and give you the big eyes

But when the sweet-talking's done

A man is a two-face, a worrisome thing

Who'll leave you to sing the blues in the night!

Now the rain's a-fallin'

Hear the train a-callin, "whoo-ee!"

My mama done tol' me

Hear that lonesome whistle blowin' 'cross the trestle, "whoo-ee!"

My mama done tol' me

A-whooee-ah-whooee ol' clickety-clack's

A-echoin' back th' blues in the night

The evenin' breeze'll start the trees to cryin'

And the moon'll hide it's light

When you get the blues in the night

Take my word, the mockingbird'll sing the saddest kind o' song

He knows things are wrong, and he's right

From Natchez to mobile,

From Memphis to St. Joe

Wherever the four winds blow

I been in some big towns

An' heard me some big talk

But there is one thing I know

A man's a two-face, a worrisome thing

Who'll leave you to sing the blues in the night

The evenin' breeze'll start the trees to cryin'

And the moon'll hide it's light

When you get the blues in the night

Take my word, the mockingbird'll sing the saddest kind o' song

He knows things are wrong, and he's right

From Natchez to mobile,

From Memphis to St. Joe

Wherever the four winds blow

I been in some big towns

An' heard me some big talk

But there is one thing I know

A man's a two-face, a worrisome thing

Who'll leave ya to sing the blues in the night

Yes the lonely, lonely blues in the night!~"

Susie bows to her applauding audience. Henry and her smile at each other.

 _ **[Drew Studios - Now]**_

Henry, Alice and Boris are in the Heavenly Toys when a disfigured woman attacks them, shouting "I'm Alice Angel!" She bangs on a glass window, breaking through as all light is snuffed out. Nobody can see an inch in front of their noses.

"There are two Angels!? One is bad enough!" A panicking Boris screams. *WHAK!* Something hard hits the cartoon wolf upside the head.

A hand gently caresses Henry's face, leaving him frozen with fear. He feels someone or something breathing on the back of his neck. His hair is standing on end. "I see you there, A new fly in my endless web. Come along now, Let's see if you're worthy to walk with Angels." The unknown woman whispers to him in a soothing tone.

The lights come back on with the woman is gone. Boris is on the ground with a large bump on the back of his head, Cartoon birds circling around his head, "Tweet Tweet!" Henry runs over to Boris worried.

"Shit Boris are you ok?!" He picks up the broken shaft of a wooden board laying next to him. "That other Alice must have done this." Alice punches her fist into a wall, snarling and enraged. "Henry dear please don't address that imitation by my name. I am Alice Angel and I say we keep going."

"What about Boris, we can't just leave him here like this?" Henry asks while placing him on his shoulders.

"He is only going to slow you down sweetie." Alice says looking at the smashed window the woman came out of with disgust. Henry carries Boris out the door with him. "Are you sure? You don't need his help, I can protect you just fine on my own."

"Not how I do things, Alice. He wanted to help me out of here and I'm not going abandon somebody who stuck there neck out for me."

A frustrated Alice pinches the bridge of her nose with a grown. "Fine but let me make it easier for you." Alice has a sly grin forming on her face as she gets an idea. "I've always loved to use this gag anyway." She pulls an air pump out of her pocket and sticks the hoes in the cartoon wolf's mouth. After a minute of pumping, Boris floats like a balloon after the air makes his body rounder in shape. Alice ties a string around the still knocked out Boris' lips and gives it to Henry.

The two make it to a crossroads with a sign, pointing in two directions. One path leading to The Path of the Devil and to the right is The path of the Angel. The devil path is flooded with thick ink, while The Angel path is clean and seemingly safe. "This one's a no-brainer." says Henry with a sigh of relief at something being simple and safe for once. As the trio take the Angel path, they find a tape recorder on a couch next to an Alice doll.

 _"Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that... Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!"_

After hearing the woman in the recording, Henry's face is one of grief. "Who was she and why did she sound just like me?" Alice asks, confused at the familiar voice and Henry's heartbroken reaction.

"Susie Campbell, She was a dear friend of mine and the inspiration for you." Henry perks back up thinking about her friend. "In many ways a lot like you Alice, Sassy and tenacious. She was a star and made sure everyone knew it but also the most passionate woman I've ever known." He wipes a tear from his eye. "About thirty years ago she disappeared and the police could never find her. They suspected foul play but no body was ever found either. This is the first time I heard her voice in decades."

Alice gives Henry a hug to cheer him up, grateful he hugs back. "She sounds like a wonderful person but we need to keep going." She says in a comforting tone. The two continue on with Henry seeing Susie in Alice.

Henry and Alice make it to a large steel door, closed off with a switch next to it. The two are annoyed at another sealed off door. "The next time I get a letter from someone I thought was dead I'm burning it!" He sees wires leading down a hallway. "Stand behind the blast shields, Henry." He takes another look at the door with an absurd amount of cartoonish explosives set to blow up the door.

A really enthusiastic Alice has her hands on the fuse with a devious smile. "HAHEha This is my favorite way to solve problems!" She almost lights the bombs before Henry stops her. "Are you trying to blow us all to hell!?"

Alice puffs her cheeks like a pouting child. "Oh fine! You are just so cute when you get mad Henry dear." She starts picking them up and stuffing them into her pocket. Henry hands her the Boris balloon on a string. "I don't blame you for wanting to blow this whole damn place too high heaven Alice, but let's save that for when we leave." Henry says to Alice, making her perk right back up. She playfully runs a finger down his chest. "Hehe, You really know how to make a girl feel special Sweetie!"

Henry smirks confidently as he walks over to the other switch he needs to flip to get the door open. He sees it in another corridor, next to a poster of the Butcher gang. "Bring it on!" He says with his pipe at the ready. When he makes it to the switch, A ink monster bust out of the poster. One that resembles a cartoon monkey in a tuxedo, only for lack of a better term off. "JESUS MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST!" Screams Henry as he is being jumped scared by the thing. It falls flat on its face, leading to Henry to stomp on it while its down. *SPLAT!* "Fuck, That took me by surprise!" He flips the switch as he walks away. The hum of machinery can be heard as Henry sees the door open. In the other room is the elevator, they enter it and the other Alice specks over an intercom.

"You're so interesting... so different. I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel! Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams."

"I really hate her!" Alice hisses under her breath, making sure Henry can't hear her. Before anyone presses a button the elevator doors close on their own. The life goes down deeper into the studio. "Oh, shit!" Bemoans Henry in frustration. The Elevator stops at level nine, the doors open back on their own.

"Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here."

On the other side of the room is a huge door with an Alice head above it. Alice feels a chill go up her spine looking at it. Underneath that is a banner that reads She is quite the Gal! "While I agree with that statement, this is just sick!" Alice says, barely containing her bile towards the effigy to her.

The string around Boris's mouth comes loose from his mouth. Like a balloon full of air let loose flies around the room before fully deflating. "Where am I, what happened while I was out cold?!" Boris takes one look at the door and screams. "We are NOT going in there!"

"You can stay in the elevator if you want but we are going on ahead." Henry says to him sympathetically to an afraid Boris. The cartoon wolf puts on a brave face as the doors open, running in. "What a trooper?"

Henry and Alice follow behind, on guard for another ink monster. They hear Boris's horrified screams down the hall. They start running after him but when they finally catch him, are frozen in fear. Boris is on his knees crying at the feet of the dead body of another Boris, one just like the one Henry saw on the ground floor, gutted on an operating table. "Boris, I'm sorry you had to see this!" Henry puts his hand on Boris's shoulder, even Alice shows some sympathy for him.

The area ahead in a river of ink and the dead bodies of the other Alice's victims. A slim pathway made of boards is the only way across. The walls lined with more Boris bodies and butcher gang corpses, all gutted and hollowed out. The PA system comes back on with the demonic laughter of the other Alice.

"Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind." Her speech patterns and tone change to a frightened young woman. "I had to do it. She made me."

"Take as much time as you need Boris." Henry and Alice traverse the bridge to the other side.

" _I learned to recognize the thorough and primitive duality of man; I saw that, of the two natures that contended in the field of my consciousness, even if I could rightly be said to be either, it was only because I was radically both."_ Henry sarcastically quotes classic literature with disgust in his voice. The two so another tape recorder on a table, One belonging to Susie again.

 _"Who would've thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently, times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it.~"_

Henry is speechless at the thought of Susie dating Joey Drew. "B-but He is old enough to be her father!?" Alice has a more mortified response. "He called her by my name!? I think I'm going to be sick!" She complains, resisting the urge to vomit. The door next to them opens into a pitch dark room. "This is a really stupid idea but I need to know something about that woman."

"Right behind you Henry!"

Henry enters the room first, squeezing the pipe in anticipation of an attack. _***SLAM!***_ The Steel doors slam back closed before Alice can follow him in. She can be heard from the outside beating on the doors. "Oh shit!"

Shutters on the wall ahead of him open, Showing the other Alice standing behind a console to a device. A butcher gang member is strapped to a table next to her. This Alice uses her hand to hide the deformed half of her face as she looks at Henry.

 **"Hmmmmmmm... Now we come to the question. Do I kill you? Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?~"** She chuckles darkly before she angrily points at her Victim in the chair.

 **"Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could touch me!"** Her voice shifts between an echoing demonic voice to a normal woman, one Henry is starting to recognize. **"It could have pul** led me back! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles?"

She starts beating on the console in a fit of rage. **"It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices!** Bits of your mind, swimming... like... fish in a bowl! **The first time I born from its inky womb. I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well.** It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again! I'm so close now. So... almost perfect." She lets out a blissful sigh at the thought of perfection.

 **"Yes, I will spare you, for now. Better yet... I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensey weensey little favors for me first. Return to the lift my little errand boy. We have work to do!"** The shutters close and all that can be heard is the screams of her victim and electrical discharge.

Henry is frozen by a realization about who she is and he drops to his knees. "No i-it can't be!? Susie!?"


	6. Singing Angels

_**...Chapter 6...**_

* * *

 _ **[Drew Studio's - Torture chamber]**_

Alice manages to open the door with a comically oversized can-opener. She finds Henry on his hands and knees. She hears the screaming coming from the other side of the shutters. "Henry thank heaven you're not hurt!" She picks him up and gets him out of there, he faints in her arms from the shock. Seeing her beloved creator frozen in a state of shock like this makes her ink boil. "I am going to have a long violent talk with that cheap knockoff!" She quietly hisses under her breath.

 **"I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores. Please don't make me regret sparing you."** Susie chuckles with malevolent glee, Making Alice roll her pie-cut eyes. **"I can always change my mind."** Susie smugly boasts over the PA system, hardly containing her sadistic glee.

Alice chuckles sarcastically as she pulls an enormous pencil out of her pocket. She uses the eraser to remove the Gal from the banner above the door and write _Bitch!_ in its place. She drags Boris behind her on a leash. "Come on mutt, we gotta get out of here yesterday!"

Alice leads them to a locked door that leads to a stairway back up. Boris looks confused at the sudden change of plans, still shaken by Susie's murder room. "W-Where are you taking us?"

"We can't trust that cheap knock-off of me and with Henry catatonic, we can't get very far." A confident grin on her face. "Fortunately, I know a place we can hide."

She takes them to a door with a peephole on it. "Hold Henry for me." She knocks on the in the rhythm of the looney tunes theme. The peephole opens and cartoon eyes glared at them. "What do you want!?" A deep gravelly voice asks threateningly, a big puff of smoke comes out of the hole.

"Oh Bongo, you really know how to make a lady feel welcome!" Alice says pretending to be offended. "As for the Password Walt sent me."

The door opens up and a big cartoon gorilla dresses in a tuxedo holds it open. "Welcome back Ms. Angel!" Bongo looks at Boris holding a passed out Henry with cartoonish shock. The big ape's eyes bulge out and his cigar goes limp, A _**"!?"**_ appears over bongo's head. "Is that a creator?!"

Alice gently patted Henry's head, gently moving a hair out of his face. "Yes, more specifically my creator. Not that fraud Joey! hehehe!" She starts laughing with a slight twitch in her eye, she has a twisted grin on her face before she recollects herself. "May we please come in?"

Bongo bows as he lets them pass by him. He knows that when she has that crazy look in her eye you don't argue with her. Inside is a makeshift nightclub in the vain of a speakeasy, A sign reads The Ink Spot lounge. Many other cartoon characters fill the room, anthropomorphic ducks, cats and various others enjoying themselves.

A cartoon band of living tombstones in the middle of performing a song on stage. Alice and company take a booth in the VIP section, other toons giving her a wide berth. _***Whistles!***_ A flirtatious whistle can be heard as Alice's hips sway with every step.

 _"~...The creators, they lied to us, created us for the Gods! To please them and make things right and settle up all the odds. We were never supposed to exist in this dimensional plane. Now we suffer, it's all your fault and you will know our pain. Pain, pain, pain...~" The upbeat music takes a darker tone to it, sounding ominous_

 _"~Bendy and the ink machine, ahhh ahhh ahhh. In a way you've never seen, ahhh ahhh ahhh. Bendy and the ink machine, ahhh ahhh ahhh. Better watch out or he'll make you scream, ahhh ahhh ahhh!_

 _Bendy and the ink machine, ahhh ahhh ahhh. In a way you've never seen, ahhh ahhh ahhh. Bendy and the ink machine, ahhh ahhh ahhh. Better watch out or he'll make you scream, ahhh ahhh ahhh!~"_

The song ends with the toon clientele giving a round of rowdy applause. A cartoon Chimp in a classy tuxedo steps up to the microphone, tipping his fedora to the band. One that looks like the one that attacked Henry only cleaned up and in one piece. "The Living Tombstone's ladies and gentlemen!"

The band of headstones takes a bow to their loving audience. The cartoon monkey sees Alice in her booth, diligently tending to her creator. "Oh seems heaven decided to send us an Angel, Give a warm welcome to Alice Angel!" He says in a smooth voice, having the spotlight moved onto Alice.

Being the diva that she is, Alice blows the crowd a kiss with the fainted Henry's head resting on her lap. "Looks like your very popular Angel of Death!" Says Boris in a bitter tone, still distrustful of her.

Alice rolls her eyes with a chuckle before violently pulling him by the snout to eye level. "Oh stop it you stupid mutt! I'm not the one who has been putting down your copies. But I am more than happy to start if you don't keep your mouth shut.~" She threatens with the same cheerful expression on her face and blissful tone.

"Which of you is the evil one again?" Boris asks having now become genuinely afraid of her. Then he gets confused when Alice orders two glasses of ink and she gives him one.

"A peace offering, take it or leave it."

The music starts waking Henry up, he gets embarrassed when he notices his head is resting on Alice's soft thigh. "Oh wonderful Henry dear you sleep well?~" Alice affectionately asks while playing with his hair.

He looks up at Alice but is quickly reminded of his discovery about Susie. "Susie has been trapped in here this whole time and turned into an ink monster!" He frantically sits back up and sees the room full of toons. "Am I in a nightclub?"

Alice pulls a top hat and cane out of her pocket for no reason. "The Ink Spot, It's like the only place a toon can just relax and safely enjoy themselves! We brought you here to help to rest up while you wake up."

Henry has been a little desensitized by the life-threatening oddities of the studio, but this is a welcome surprise. "Thank fucking god!" On the back of Henry's neck, an animated Alice "Tattoo" smirks as it listens to them, waiting.

"Alice it's been far too long girl!" The Chimp host of the club enthusiastically greats Alice as he approaches her. Alice seems to be good friends with him, even hugging him."Charlie you little rascal how are you?" She then playfully sits on Henry's lap, earning him the jealousy of all the male patrons.

"This handsome man here is Henry, The light in my dark cold world."

Charlie knows Alice well enough to know what she means by that. Being the showman he is he bows to Henry after taking off his hat to him. "The man himself, Sir you created the shining star of this establishment. The honor is all mine my good sir!~"

Henry recognizes him as a member of The Butcher Gang like the one that attacked him, only uncorrupted and in one piece. With him and Alice seeming to really be friends, he might not be a threat. "Oh please, the honor is all mine."

Charlie and Henry shake hands before the cartoon ape turns to Alice again. "So Alice your stage is already if you want to perform tonight."

Alice gives Henry a sassy wink as she runs her finger under his chin. "Well sure why not. I have the perfect audience right here.~"

* * *

 _ **[?]**_

Susie is shoulder-deep in her latest victim, her arms stained black from the ink of the creature on the operating table. After ripping its heart out with twisted glee she notices _"Her Errand Boy"_ is taking his sweet time with his task. **"That little fool better have been killed by the Ink Demon himself! Nobody stands up this Angel!"**

She wipes the ink off her hands to draw a pentagram on the wall, which acts like a monitor watching Henry. She sees him relaxing in The Ink spot with the real Alice, surrounded by perfect uncorrupted toons. The intact half of her face beams with sadistic delight. **"Look at all of them! With all of them, I'll be Perfect ahead of schedule, hehehehe HAHAHAHA!"**

She howls in insane laughter, almost sounding like a demonic roar. She calms down rather quickly and even sighs blissfully. "It would seem our little errand boy exceeded our expectations and found what I really need! He always did know how to surprise a girl.~"

 _"Next up a little angel will grace us with a song! Ladies and Gentlemen the one the only Alice Angel!"_

Susie's pentagram turns into a full-on portal, brandishing a chainsaw dripping with ink. **"Looks like the stage is calling my name!"**

* * *

 _ **[The Ink Spot]**_

Alice is on stage with the band beginning to play. Henry has a front row seat, Alice blows him a kiss. "This song was written by a ninja who tries way too hard!~"

 _"~I love you all but sometimes_

 _You boys are way too much_

 _Been gone too long and this place_

 _Could use a female touch_

 _Oh you've been waiting for me_

 _Oh gosh you make me blush_

 _Let the show begin!_

 _1, 2, 3 and 4!_

 _I got the taste for stardom and a set of horns_

 _And then a 5, 6, 7, 8!_

 _Give me the beat a mic and then get off the stage_

 _And I will take it from here_

 _So don't you have any fear_

 _Your glowing darling angel star has appeared_

 _Yeah I'm the hand to your glove_

 _Headlining act to your love_

 _The little gift the devil sent from above_

 _The show_

 _Goes all night_

 _Halo_

 _Shines so bright_

 _I'm your starlet_

 _Brought to life_

 _And summoned from the page_

 _I crave_

 _The limelight_

 _Give me_

 _The spotlight_

 _'Cause you know_

 _That they're all here to see_

 _The angel of the stage_

 _The angel of the stage_

 _The angel of the stage_

 _I sing and people line up_

 _To hear my melody_

 _I dance, my feet like thunder_

 _Controlling your heartbeat_

 _How can something so devilish, be this heavenly_

 _Let the show begin_

 _1, 2, 3 and 4!_

 _I'll knock your socks off honey leave your begging for more_

 _And then a 5, 6, 7, 8!_

 _I'm like a dancing demon so get out of my way_

 _And I will take it from here_

 _So don't you have any fear_

 _Your glowing darling angel star has appeared_

 _Yeah I'm the hand to your glove_

 _Headlining act to your love_

 _The little gift the devil sent from above_

 _The show_

 _Goes all night_

 _Halo_

 _Shines so bright_

 _I'm your starlet_

 _Brought to life_

 _And summoned from the page_

 _I crave_

 _The limelight_

 _Give me_

 _The spotlight_

 _'Cause you know_

 _That they're all here to see_

 _The angel of the stage_

 _The angel of the stage_

 _The angel of the stage_

 _Baby I am going places_

 _You will see_

 _Just you wait_

 _I was born to entertain them_

 _Feels so good_

 _On that stage_

 _The show_

 _Goes all night_

 _Halo_

 _Shines so bright_

 _I'm your starlet_

 _Brought to life_

 _And summoned from the page_

 _I crave_

 _The limelight_

 _Give me_

 _The spotlight_

 _'Cause you know_

 _That they're all here to see_

 _The angel of the stage_

 _The angel of the stage_

 _The angel of the stage!~"_

The audience erupts into thunderous applause, not helped by the huge sign Alice holds telling them too. Her heart practically skips a beat when Henry claps his hands, She even takes a bow. "Thank you, you're a lovely crowd!"

The ground beneath her feet begins to rumble as an ink portal opens on the stage. A long disembodied hand grabs Alice and throws her into a wall. _***CRASH!***_

Everyone in the club finds themselves unable to move, even Henry can't lift a finger. The Band's instruments start playing themselves as Susie rises out of the inky void singing.

 **"~Long long time ago, I had my own little show. Was a beautiful, loveable angel! But he took the spotlight, shining so bright, Left me to fade away. But honey, now the turn is mine!~"**

Henry is supernaturally lifted off the ground and polled towards his crazed former friend. **"~A devil made from heaven, Sent from above. Looks like Henry's got a little date, let's have some fun.~"**

 **We've got lots to do little errand boy, Come to me at cloud nine! To be the perfect Angel, some sin must be done!**

 **You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape! You got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray...**

 **But not anymore, I'm in control! I have the stage, You can't turn the page! Now all eyes on me!**

 **All eyes on me**

 **Ba-da bap bap**

 **Bap bap ba-doo ba duh**

 **So many experiments, so many mistakes**

 **But I'll go all the way till I'm in perfect shape**

 **(First the worst, maybe thirds the charm)**

 **So close, oh, I cannot wait**

 **The demon won't taint me now, 'cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay**

 **You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away**

 **You took away my future and my fame, but now that will change**

 **Focus on me**

 **I'll be all that they see**

 **I'll make them sway**

 **No, can't run away**

 **Now all eyes on me**

 **You don't know what it's like to drown away in a puddle of shame**

 **You, yes you, made me insane**

 **But not anymore**

 **I'm in control**

 **I have the stage**

 **You can't turn the page**

 **Now do as you're told**

 **(Encore, hit the beats boys)**

 **Focus on me**

 **I'll be all that they see**

 **I'll make them sway**

 **No, can't run away**

 **Now all eyes on me**

 **Now all eyes on**

 **All eyes on me!~"**

* * *

 ** _Authors note: All songs belong to there respective owners_**


	7. An Angel's true colors!

...Chapter 7...

[Drew studios - 30 years ago]

Susie crawls along the floor in pure agony after Joey Drew left her to die in a dark room. With his satanic ritual done he left without so much as a second thought to her well being. The right half of her face melting into ink. After being touched by the blob of ink that came to life from the Drawing of Alice.

"I-I t-thought you loved me Joey!?" She laments as her body continues to dissolve into a black puddle. She begins to break down and cry, even as parts of her once beautiful body are now skeletal. "I trusted you! I was going to be a star!"

"He...Hen...ry!" The Ink Blob says in a garbled panicked screams after growing a crude mouth. The ink blob continues to writhe in agony. An hour later Alice finishes to morph back to her on-model form.

"Give me my HENRY!"

The newly formed Alice leaves the room,leaving behind an Ink-covered skeleton. The Ink begins to form back onto the bones, a pitch black monster with a curvy female figure of semi-solid ink. As she raises from off the ground she spots a large Bendy statue behind her. Enraged by the sight of it the monster that was Susie Campbell smashes it with a single punch.

"RAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! ANGELANGELANGELANGEL!! HAHHHAHAHHAHE!!"

[The Ink Spot -Now]

Susie takes a bow after singing a song her captive audience, Grizzly ink stained chainsaw in hand. "Oh thank you, all of you have been a wonderful crowd." She gives Henry a menacing grin that sends a shiver down his spine. "It has been far too long, Henry Dear!~"

Henry struggles to somehow break free from Susie's supernatural grip. Susie giggles as he fails to squirm away. He soon quits but not before getting a few verbal licks in as a last act of defiance. "Well Susie you're looking utterly terrifying this fine evening!" He snarks as he rolls his eyes. "hehehe You remind me of my ex-wife, right down to the same brand of Chainsaw."

Susie runs an ink-stained finger across his jaw line, admiring the more mature body of her old friend."Don't you just love these happy little reunions? I should thank you for leading me to this treasure trove of un-corrupted ink." She pulls the cord on the chainsaw, the whirling chain sounds like a screaming demon from hell itself. "BUT WHERE WOULD THE FUN BE IN THAT?!!"

*BOOM!*

Before she can cut his head off, Susie is shot with a cannonball. However, she manages to block it with the chainsaw, even cutting it in half. "The audacity!"

"Henry baby I turn my back for five minutes and some cheap floozy is already all over you!~" Alice re-enters the club after literally being thrown out by her counterpart, wheeling in a smoking pirate cannon.

"This little slice of heaven already has a headliner." Alice says with an unnervingly cheery smile on her face, even as she aims her cannon at Susie's head . "So leave while you still have your still attached to your body." Alice laughs as she looks at Susie's disfigured face. "Well, what's left of it anyway.~"

*VROOM!* *VROOM!*

Susie raves her weapon near Henry as a threat, holding it one foot to his neck. Before she Murders Henry she has an even better idea, smirking in evil fashion. She embraces Henry in a hug, pressing her curvy body against his. As much as Alice would LOVE to fire the cannon, she can't risk hitting her beloved creator.

"Someone turned into a real studmuffin didn't he?" Susie unbuttons his shirt so she can lick his pecks, her eye never leaving Alice."Maybe I won't gut you like a fish after all." She soon undoes his belt buckle while he is still unable to move. "Maybe I'll keep you as my pet!" She forces Henry into a deep French kiss, but her spiteful eye never leaves Alice!

*TOOT!*

A enraged Alice has steam coming out of her ears. "Of course you realize This means war!" She puts the cannon in her pocket and pulls out a tommy gun. "And I plan on committing a few war crimes!"

While Susie is distracted by Alice, Henry regains his ability to move again. "Hay, You fucking crazy Bitch!"

He shouted at Susie but got both Angel's attention. "Yes Henry?" They both say in confusion before Henry headbuts Susie in the face. Susie drops him to hold her bloody nose. "Forget keeping you alive, I'll just keep your head on the wall in my lair!"

The deranged Singer swings her chainsaw at Henry. Who dodges by falling off the stage, nearly getting decapitated. "Oh fuck that was close! How did you get ahold of a real chainsaw anyway?!"

He rolls out of the way when Susie jumps down swinging her weapon. The wooden floor turned into splinters from Susie's attack. "Henry catch!" Alice yells as she throws him another Tommy gun.

"What can an impostor do against me?" Susie gloats before she is shot in the back with a shotgun by Charlie, knocking her body on top of Henry. "I just can't tolerate an unruly clientele, Lady I'm afraid you need to leave!"

Susie's begins to bleed out black ink from her back from the gunshot. "Really a gun? HAHAHA! HOW CUTE!!" The ink bleeding out of her back forms tendrils that grabs Charlie by his neck."How did that workout for you?"

*BANG!*

Alice shoots Susie in the head with her gun on full-auto, leaving the side of her head a smoking hole. "You are really making it hard to stay in a good mood!" Her attitude is no longer the care free diva, every word is dripping with hate. Her Tommy gun transforms into a sledgehammer. "So do a girl a favor and drop dead!"

*SLAM!!!*

Alice hits Susie hard enough to send her flying with jaw broken. She lands behind the bar, right next to a terrified bartender. Within the confusion Alice picks up Henry bridal style and run out. "You just can't go to the club anymore without a murderous imposter trying to upstage you!"

She makes it back to the elevator where she puts her beloved creator down. A look of outrage sweeping over his face. "Alice what are you doing?! Susie is going to murder all those people and you just abandoned them without a second thought!"

He notices that the Tommy gun Alice gave him is fixing itself. He attempts to exit the elevator to at least try to save the ink spot patrons. Only for Alice to pull him back in and make the gun disappear from his hands. The look on her face is completely out of character for Alice, her smile is replaced with a snarl. "Don't you dare think for a second that I'll let you play hero and get yourself killed!"

She pins Henry against the wall of the elevator, her hands trembling from a mix of emotion. "Yes I left them to die but that is not anything new! All the horrors you've seen in this place in the last day in a half, That's been my everyday for the last thirty years!!"

Henry is none too happy about her sudden callousness towards people she called friends. So he pushes her away. "But those people are your friends and you left them to the mercy of a chainsaw wielding maniac!!

Fully intent going back to help those people,with or without Alice. He gets pulled back in when a massive chainsaw comes down on him. Alice manages to pull him back in before it could kill him. "Tisk tisk tisk Someone's having a lover's spat!!" An ink covered Susie says with dark sarcasm, her jaw nearly healed up. "I should thank you for helping me find that treasure trove of uncorrupted ink! But you have over things to worry about, like falling down an elevator shaft!"

Susie creates an ink portal and swings her chainsaw through it, cutting the elevator cable. Henry and Alice plummet down a dark abyss, Susie laughing the whole time. "Hahahahahaha! Suffer in this Oblivion like I've forced to!!"


	8. The Witch The Angels and A Demon

... _**Chapter 8…**_

 _ **[Outside Drew Studios]**_

Henry's ex-wife Vivienne steps out of a limo right in front of the old studio. "Driver, I don't think this is the right address." She looks right at a empty patch of land where Drew Studios used to be.

"Miss Corbeau, I regret to inform you that Drew Studios was demolished decades ago." The limousine driver explains to her, much to her disinterest. Vivienne's eyes glow purple, allowing her to see what's really here. Instead of the studio is a river of writhing ink that only she can see, humanoid shaped ink figures attempting to climps out to escape. Only they keep pulling each other back down, like crabs in a bucket.

"That is is most unfortunate." A puff of purple smoke is blown out of Vivienne's cigarette into the driver's face, putting the man into a trance. "Leave and for your own good please forget any of this happened."

The limo drives away with the driver magically forgetting her. "hehe! Forget looking into the abyss I'm about to dive into it.~" She explodes into a ball of purple fire that shoots up to the sky, turning into a giant bird of purple fire, Then it dives into the ink abyss.

 _ **[INSIDE]**_

Henry and Alice plummet down the elevator shaft after Susie cut the cord. In a split second reaction, Alice holds Henry to her chest to protect him, black tears running down her face. Her hair engulfed the two of them like a cacoon and expands into a hard shell.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The elevator crashes violently into the floor, completely destroying it. Inky black tendrils lift up the wreakage as Henry is thrown out, landing safely. Alice steps out right after, her hair now turned into inky tendrils. Her piecut eyes coldly looks down at her creator sadly, Henry raising his voice at her still on her mind. From her perspective she was only acting in Henry's best interests, no matter how heartless she had to be to? yo?u alright Henry?" She asked while checking Henry for injuries, only for Henry to climb back up. "Good, I was worried about you."

Henry gives her a quick glance, still attempting to process her actions in the Ink Spot. "Let's just keep trying to get outta here, seems the more we try to leave the deeper we fall in." Needing a weapon, he digs through the wreckage of the elevator. Henry manages to find a sharp piece of metal. "It's like being caught in a rip current, the more you stuggle the further you get swapt out to sea."

Alice's hair returns to normal as she grabs her Tommy gun, putting herself on guard for any threats. The duo walk down a hallway, ink dripping out of the old pipes. Alice tries to hold Henry's hand, but both of his hands are on his new weapon. "Oh okay!"

A swarm of Searchers drop out of ceiling, and more Butcher Gang bust down doors around them. "These guys aren't wasting time!" Henry quips after stabing a Searcher in the head, ink bleeding out everywhere. _***SPUSH!***_

 _ ***BANG! BANG! BANG!***_ Alice guns down anything in front of her, mowing the butcher gang down. A wounded spider grabs her by the ankle, only to get it's head stomped on. *SPLAT!* Then she pointed her gun at a piper, only to be unable to pull the trigger on a face that looks like Charlie's. Still guilty about leaving her friend to die, Alice drops her Tommy-gun in shame.

Henry then bashes the deformed cartoon monkey's head in before it can attack Alice. *SPLUSH!* "SNAP OUT OF IT ALICE! YOU CAN FEEL GUILTY WHEN OUR LIVES AREN'T IN FUCKING DANGER!"

A shaken Alice snaps out of it, turning her hair back into ink tendrils. After grabbing several of the butcher gang, then violently slamming them around. *SLAM!* "Henry, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry! I should have done more to deal with that knock-off, but I just wanted to get you away from her as fast as possible!"

*WHACK!* Henry's weapon breaks after beating a Fisher in the face, causing it's head wrapping around it's fishing pole neck like a tether-ball. "Shit!" He rolls over to the Tommy gun to use it, firing at the swarm of searchers. *BANG! BANG! BANG!* "Let's talk more about THAT later!"

 _ **[Torture Chamber**_ ]

Boris wakes up strapped to a operating table, ink dripping off meat cleavers overhead, his mouth gagged to stop any screaming. "~There's a stranger, in the mirror today! My reflection only shows, me a mask that I hate.~" Susie can be heard singing to herself, her love of music being a remnent of who she was before. She steps out to get to work on Boris.

She grabs one of the meat cleavers, using it like a microphone."~I can't see, I can't see my own face through the black rushing over my eyes! In too deep as I drown in grotesque, I won't rest till I shed this disguise!~"

"~In the murky ink abyss I'm searching and I'm searching! For a way to make my skin look heavenly and perfect!~" She throws the cleaver aside for a scalple, then slowly tracing her finger down Boris's chest.

 _ **"~Beautiful, I'll be beautiful! Beautiful I'll be beautiful!~"**_

"~But perfection comes at a heavy price!~" Susie gently pets the defenseless Boris behind the ears. "~That you all will pay for me, buy it with your own lives!~"

A terrified Boris continued to stuggle fruitlessly to break free from his binds. Then the scalple slowly cut his toon flesh open, all while he is fully awake and in agony. His muffled screaming is drowned out by Susie's singing. "~The murky ink abyss I'm searching and I'm searching! For a way to make my skin look heavenly and perfect!~"

"~Beautiful, I'll be beautiful! Beautiful, I'll be beautiful!~"

As Susie sings her mouth mouth forms an unhinged grin. "~And I don't care who knows it! True to stop me if you want it! I'll harvest what I need till I'm complete! Inside and out, finally an angel!~"

"~I'll be beautiful!~" She nearly screamed instead of singing, nearly losing her composser. She then ripped out Boris's heart, then started laughing maniacly. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

[ _ **Hallway**_ ]

Henry and Alice continue to fight off an attack from butcher gang clones and searchers. Henry smashing a Piper's head in, then kicking it at a searchers. A Fisher attacks him from behind, only for Alice's hair tentacle to cut it half at high speed. "Nobody gets to touch him but me!"

Then childishly creepy laughter is heard around them as ink portals open all around them! "NOT GOOD!" A frightened Henry shouts before Alice grabs him and jumps out off the way. A giant demonic mouth shoots out from the floor, swallowing the searchers and butcher gang whole.

The walls beginning to turn black before the demonic mouth turns into a small three foot tall demon. "NOOOOO! NOT HIM ANYONE BUT HIM!" Alice uncharacteristically panics before ripping a steal door right off it's hinges.

"Alice baby is that anyway to behave towards me, your old friend… Bendy?" The three foot ink demon sarcastically asks an utterly terrified Alice, Twirling his cane with a smile.


	9. Susie's awakening

...Chapter 9…

[Drew Studios - 30 Years Ago]

Deep within the studio, Joey Drew barricades himself in his office out of fear. The sound of his employees screaming as they flee for their lives echo through the hall, some even banging on door. *BANG! BANG! BANG!* "Mr Drew let us in please! Alice is on a rampage and I don't think she's going to stop before she kills us all!"

Joey continues to ignore his panicking employee's desperate pleas for help, hiding under his desk. "That ingrateful angel, I freed her from that scrap of paper and thanks me like this." Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from the shadows by one of his hooded figures.

"WHERE IS HENRY!?" Alice screams as she rampages through the studio, killing anyone who walks into her path of destruction. The hooded figures running for their lives in vain, each of them meeting a violent end. From being simply getting bludgeoned to death with a giant mallet to getting torn limb from limb.

A blood splattered Alice has another victim huddled in a corner in fear, her hair tendrils whipping around in every direction. One of those tendrils cuts through a pipe near his head, releasing steam. "Please I have a family!"

Hearing the coward beg for his life only makes Alice even more enraged, especially after remembering how she came to be into this world. "I'm pretty sure that girl you monsters sacrificed had one too! Why should you be spared when she wasn't!?" She raises her mallet over her head, a crooked smile forming on her face. "Hope I win a Prize!"

She drops the hammer down, fully intent on Splattering him like a watermelon. *DING!* Instead of a big red splat, Alice get the ding from a carnival strength tester. "Congratulations young lady, step right up claim your prize!~" The diminutive demon Bendy jokes, dressed as a circus ringmaster. His lips comically stretch out for a kiss.

"Oh sure why not, pucker up lover boy!~" Says Alice with a deceptively sensual tone and a smile on her face. Bendy locks lips with who he thinks is Alice, then a huge fart enters his mouth. Bendy opens his eyes to find himself kissing the ass of an ass, Causing him to drop to his knees gagging.

The animated Angel has has a cartoon donkey in her hands, ass first in Bendy's face. "Was it everything you hoped it was, Beady dear?" She then uses the mule to bludgeon him flat as a pancake. *BAM!* Being flattened like that makes Bendy resample one of his many Cutouts throughout the studio. "Stay out of my way and I might keep you alive!"

After spending hours hunting everyone else in the studio, she found Joey's office. "Joey!~ How would you to like me TO BURY THE HATCHET!!" She with an axe suddenly appearing in her hands. *BANG!* She starts breaking the door down with a maniacal smile on her face. *BOOM!*When the furious Alice breaks through, the lights are off in a suspiciously quiet room. Alice sees the top of the animation legend's head behind his chear, facing the wall. "Joey?~"

She turns the chair to find Joey, to her disappointment. "No! NO!" Joey's body sits there with his throat slashed open. "Somebody beat me to you!" What she failed to see was the glowing purple eyes watching her from the Darkness.

 ** _~Drew Studio - Now~_**

Henry and Alice spent an hour fighting off a large group of Searchers and Butcher Gang. Only for the Dancing Demon himself to one shot all of them. Leaving Alice herself terrified of his very presence. The tiny Demon takes one look at Henry and gives him an ominous grin. "Well if it isn't Henry!" He says to the cartoonist, only to be met with the business end of a Tommy Gun. "Oh don't be a stranger, old buddy!"

Alice has been distracted by her chipped nail, suddenly acting like Bendy isn't a big deal. "Even after all these years you're still a kiss ass." She then notices Bendy's tail is missing. "Hold on?" Then an ink portal opens up on the wall next to Henry.

"LOOK OUT!" Alice pushes Henry out of the way of a quick moving ink spikes from the wall. The cartoon angel gets impaled on the opposite side of the room. She goes limp as ink bleeds out from her wound. Bendy laughs maniacally, even as Henry opens fire on him with the Tommy Gun. **_*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_**

The Dancing Demon just stands there letting Henry unload on him, even checking his pocket watch from time to time. "Did you miss me?" Bendy pulls a glass of ink out of nowhere, as he drinks it ink trickles out of him. "I guess you didn't!"

Henry desperately tries to pull Alice out of this, frantically trying to release. The ink spike refused to budge at all, stops when he assumes the worst. "ALICE!!!" He holds her hand in tears, even ignoring the ink portal next to him. "You were the most meaningful creation I ever made!"

Alice's hand squeezes back in his grasp, then pulling him into a kiss. A surprised Henry is thrown through an ink portal by Alice."And don't you forget it!~" The portal closes just as quick as it opened, sending Henry to parts unknown. "I'm sorry Henry, I'll find you when this is over."

A board Bendy lays on a couch he spawned from the ink, reading a comic book. "Oh you're finally done?" Dripping black ink covers his eyes as he begins to transform. Growing taller as his spine and ribcage become more pronounced. His limbs grow longer as his hands become razor sharp claws. " **You have to know by now it doesn't matter where you hide him!"** The Dancing Demon stabs Alice through with his fingers. **"I! WILL! FIND! HIM!"**

Alice pulls a pack of breath mints from her purse, pouring the whole thing down his throat. "You need those WAY more than I do!" The snarky angel tells him while gagging from his horrible breath. "You smell like you've been eating ass for the last thirty years… oh wait!" *BOOM!* Alice uppercuts him with an oversized boxing glove, knocking some of his teeth out. After Bendy gets knocked through the ceiling with that punch! "I would tell you to go to hell but that would be redundant!" She takes the glove off and a anvil falls out. "So why don't I just send you there myself!"

Bendy gets his head unstuck and has regrown his teeth for yet another sinister smile. "Why not I could use a Vacation! Even have you rotisserie cooked over an open fire with an apple in your mouth!" One of Alice's cannon balls comes right at him. At ludicrous speed Bendy dresses up as a baseball player and uses a bat to hit a homerun with the cannon ball! Sending the ball smashing through the ceiling. "It's Outta here!" Jokes the Dancing Demon in a fake Boston accent.

 ** _~Susie's Torture Chamber~_**

Susie drew a pentagram on the floor in the ink of her victims, now lighting candles around the star. "Perfection, finally I'll be beautiful again! Hahahaha!" The candles wax turns into black ink, crawling towards Susie. Her skin begins to bubble and turn jet black on her legs. The black ink sweeping over her into a cocoon.

 ** _*THUD! THUD!*_** A massive hulking figure stands behind Susie, it's huge gloved hand sticking out of the shadows. The floor cracks up from its hefty weight with each step. After accidentally bumping into the cocoon causing him pain!

It isn't long before the cocoon begins to crack open like an egg, Susie's insane laughter coming from inside. After a long shapely leg kicks it's way out, the silhouette with a figure that could put an hourglass to shame steps out. Susie slowly examined her new curves very carefully, much to her joy. She gleefully grins when she discovers her breast have grown three bra sizes.

After grabbing a mirror, she lets out a seductive chuckle. Her face has been fully restored by the ritual's dark magic. Her missing cheek and eye have returned, and not a single tumor in sight. Her finger runs around her lips, which are now softer and fuller than ever. Her broken halo is completely gone and her horns are twice as long now! "This worked out better than I had ever hoped! I'm even more beautiful then when I started! After all these years of hard work I'm beautiful enough to…"

Then noticed the room is quite for a change, no disembodied screams flooding her mind anymore. "HAHAHAHA! It's gone, FINALLY GONE!" With the new found silence comes something she hasn't had in years, mental clarity. "Now what do I do!"

 ** _~Unknown Part of the Studio~_**

Henry falls out of the Ink Portal even deeper into the underground abess. He lands next to a long abandoned amusement park ride. *BANG!* He bumps his head on one of the carts when he gets dropped out from the ceiling. "What's with me getting hit in the head!?" He then looks at what he banged his head on. "This looks like something Mr. Piedmont would have made back in the day but what's it doing down here?"

Out of nowhere on a pedestal next to the ride, a tape recorder starts playing on its own volition. The voice of one of Joey's old business partners Bertram Piedmont comes out of it. _"The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then... oh Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory! You may think I've gone... But I'm still here!"_

The doors on both sides of the room shut on their own as the hum of machinery filled the room. The Amusement park has a door pop open, revealing the bloated head of Bertram Piedmont. The former Amusement park tycoon now nothing more than an oversized Ink monster. Henry takes a deep breath at yet another threat on his life. "Oh give me a fucking break!"

One of the Ride's arm rises up to smash into Henry, who jumps out of the way. **_*BAM!*_** The Massive arm destroys the podium in a single hit. All the arms chaotically flailing around in a desperate attempt to kill Henry. "In hindsight I probably shouldn't have dropped the gun." Instead of fighting the monster Henry tries to get the door open. Unfortunately, he can't find a switch of any kind to open up. "If I know my luck I have to kill that thing in order to get out!" He looks down at his empty hands wishing he had a weapon right now. "This is just Perfect!"

Then by some miracle an axe is seen on the ground next to the smashed podium. "Alice isn't here to protect me this time! LET'S DO THIS!" Henry makes a run for the axe at the same time a Bertram tries to squash him like a bug. After grabbing it he rolled out of the way right as the arm came down. "This ride is hereby shut down indefinitely for safety code violations!" Henry uses the axe to hit weak points in the Ride's arm, causing ink to bleed out and it falls off.

A panicking Bertram violently smacks Henry into a wall. **_*SNAP!*_** Henry recoils on the ground as one of his arms got broken on impact. "Damn it!" Then one of the arms is raised over his head, then it drops on him. Thinking he is going to die Henry closes his eyes before his apparent demise. Only it doesn't happen as the arm being torn off. He opens his eyes again to see a hulking monster version of Boris with the Ride's dismembered limb. "Oh God Boris!?"

The monster Boris swings the ride's arm back in Bertram's giant face. **_*BOOM!*_** Then the sound of a chainsaw hitting metal is heard. Henry sees a reborn Susie cut off Bertram's last remaining arm. Without them the Ride shuts down. With that out of the way Susie slowly walks over to the injured Henry, her luscious hips swaying with each step. After her body's makeover she decided to treat herself to a new outfit to match, sporting a much more revealing black silk dress that has a low neckline. Her hair no longer straight but now wavy with bangs covering the right eye.

After lifting Henry back up to his feet she forced him into a passionate kiss. "How do like my new look?"


	10. Crazy Train

_**...Chapter 10…**_

 _ **~Drew Studios - 30 years ago~**_

Alice Angel finds famed Cartoonist Joey Drew with his throat already slit. Enraged by somebody denying what is in her opinion rightfully hers, she begins ripping the room apart. She starts by up ending his desk, paperwork flying everywhere. Then she takes the axe to the cabinets and wooden floor. After accidentally breaking open a safe, finding a strange old book. Curious Alice tries to pick it up to read it, only for her hand to bubble and melt away from touching it. Alice drops to her knees with a wave of pain washing over her. "DAMN IT WHAT KIND OF BOOK IS THAT?!" The cover of the book has a Raven with purple eyes that start glowing.

Years later, Vivienne Corbeau steps into Joey's office, finding his dusty old skeleton. "Alas poor Joey parting is such sweet sorrow." She rips the skull off it's shoulders, quotes Shakespeare as she tosses the skull against the wall. "Now then, where did you hide it?"

 _ **~Medical department - Now~**_

Henry wakes up in a hospital bed with his arm in a cast, his head still spinning from the blow to the head. The last thing he remembers is fighting an Amusement park ride and a soft pair of lips kissing him just before passing out. He looks around the room to find what looks like a old hospital from the thirties. _"~We couldn't say them, so now we just pray them, Words that we couldn't say…~"_ He sees the reborn Susie at his bedside playing an acoustic guitar, doing what she loved the most. A wave of memories flood Henry's mind of Susie performing. Then a wave of terror washes over him when he remembers she tried to decapitate him with a chainsaw.

 _"~Funny, aint it? Games people play_

 _Scratch it, paint it, one in the same_

 _We couldn't find them, so we tried to hide them_

 _Words that we couldn't say..._

 _It hurts don't it? Fool's on parade_

 _Taint it, own it, chase it away_

 _We couldn't make them, so we had to break them_

 _Words that we couldn't say…~"_

She suddenly plays her guitar in a Spanish style, looking at her reflection from the broken mirror shards on the floor. Instead of her new self, she sees the deformed twisted monstrosity she used to be. A inky black tear escapes the side of her face, repulsed by what she became. Then memories of her former humanity bombard her. The only thing she wants to do right now is to perform a song now that the voices in her head are gone.

 _"~Sometimes, baby we make mistakes_

 _Dark and hazy, prices we pay_

 _I sit here on my shelf, just talkin' to myself_

 _Words that we couldn't say..._

 _Someday maybe we'll make it right_

 _Until that day, long endless nights_

 _We couldn't save 'em, so now we just pray them_

 _Words that we couldn't say…~"_

She finished her song with a sad expression on her face, then she hears the sound of hands clapping. "Henry!" He hears Susie's voice is back to normal, no more demonic echo of two voices at once. before she threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, I wasn't myself when I hurt you!" She hugs him with black tears flowing down her face, just happy to see him safe with her new found sanity. "What kind of monster did I become!"

Henry lets the embrace continue on the grounds that he is still confused by Susie's sudden change of heart. Then he snaps back to whatever reality he has left and remembers she almost murdered him just hours ago. "So you're not trying to kill me anymore?" A sceptical Henry asks while trying to push her away, only to feel something soft and squishy in his hands. He glances down to find that he is squeezing her breasts. "Thirty years later and they still feel like I remember." He commented with a grin just before letting them go, his expression changed to one of regret. "I'm sorry I lied to you about my age back then. And I'm even more sorry I never saw you again!"

Susie winced from her chest being grabbed before smiling warmly. Then the whole studio rocks like a earthquake hit the place. Henry's bed is tipped over by the force of whatever that was. He lands on top of Susie, accidentally kissing her. "Oh shit sorry!" Susie can only smile with a gray blush on her face. "Alice is going to kill me!"

The roof above them becomes unstable, collapsing atop them. Wood and stone come rapidly towards them. "Henry lookout!" Susie flips the two of them over, the flesh on her arms melt back into ink. As the rubble hits them it gets cut in half in the flash of light, saving them both from being crushed. Susie stands with both her arms covered in writhing tentacles, her skeletal hands of her original humanity poke out from underneath. "Bendy and Alice must have started a fight!" She opens a ink portal on the wall, after her arms return to normal. "I need to get you out of here before those two destroy the whole studio."

 _~Elsewhere!~_

Bendy pulls himself together after being punched through several walls, solidifying back into his bulky beast form. "You hit like my grandma!" With his massive arms he lifts himself off the ground, his fanged maw twisted into a twisted smile. He looks around the room to find Alice is nowhere to be seen. "Hiding again Alice? Smart idea, we don't want this fight to go off the rails!" *CHOO! CHOO!* A large shadow is suddenly cast above as the cartoon sound of a falling object is heard.

He looks up to see a train from the Bendy World storage level about to fall on top of him. Alice pokes her head out from the conductor's room wearing a conductor's hat, with a psychotic smirk. "ALL ABOARD hahahaha!!" Train tracks from out of the Ink as it moves toward the ink demon. As the tracks opens a ink-portal under his feet as he blocks the incoming train with his arms. *BOOM!* The Ink Demon gets slammed with the force of a speeding locomotive into the portal.

After exiting the portal falling down a massive pit with no bottom in sight Bendy finds himself being dragged under the train. Before a geyser of Ink shoots upwards, derailing the train from the wall. "I am going to RIP YOU IN HALF!!" *BOOM!* Alice pounded the train on him with her bare hands. A giant hand grabbed Alice by the leg as Bendy slams into the destroyed train as they continue to fall further down into the abyss punching each other.

 _~Elsewhere~_

Susie and Henry step out of her Ink portal, to Henry's shock at the sight of the Exit door. "Quickly, we have to leave while she is distracted!" Henry looks around the first floor of the studio, especially the door he entered this studio from. Then it dawns on him that Alice could create ink portals this whole time, just like Susie and Bendy.

"Alice could have done that this whole time?!" The poster Alice signed falls out of his pocket, unwinding open. "To the love of my life and biggest fan -Alice"


	11. Heart of the Studio

**_...Chapter 11…_**

 ** _~Dark Abyss~_**

Alice and Bendy continue to fall into the Abyss, wreckage from the destroyed train with them. The two toons trade blows in increasingly brutal fashion. The larger Bendy grabbed Alice by the face and starts grinding her face against the stone wall. "No more messing **around, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ALICE!!"** Alice's hair tendrils grow hooked barbs on the ends. She uses them to grab onto the wall, stopping her fall.

Her hands devolve into black ink, expanding to triple in size. Her gloves get torn open when her fingers transform into bladed claws. "For once we agree on something Bendy!" Her mouth grows into a twisted Glasgow grin, showing her teeth have twisted into pointed fangs. "Time to stop fighting like a toon and start fighting like a monster!" Her claws stabbed into the ink demon's chest, ripping him in half.

Bendy is still in shock as he falls quickly into the darkness, much to Alice's delight. Then the studio begins to rock violently again. "Hahaha! Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven. Right Bendy?!" Then huge tendrils reached up from the darkness, pulling Alice into the Abyss. It slammed her around the walls of the Abyss while pulling her down.

 ** _"Through me, you pass into the city of woe:_**

 ** _Through me you pass into eternal pain:_**

 ** _Through me among the people lost for aye._**

 ** _Justice the founder of my fabric moved:_**

 ** _To rear me was the task of power divine,_** ** _Supremest wisdom, and primeval love._**

 ** _Before me things created were none, save things_**

 ** _Eternal, and eternal I shall endure._** ** _All hope abandon, ye who enter here."_**

A booming demonic voice screams from all sides quoting the Divine comedy. Alice's halo begins to shine brighter to light up the darkness. The Ink demon's massive mouth is waiting at the bottom and the tendril that got her is in fact Bendy's tongue. More sprouting out to further, slithering into Alice's dress. "Gross what kind of girl do you think I am!?" She ripped the tongue out of the giant Bendy. The head vanishes into a black mist as a the tongue forms back into the Dancing demon, returning to his diminutive toon form. The increasingly monstrous Alice grabbed him by the face. With her other hand, she pulls a hardback copy of Macbeth by William Shakespeare. "Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires." Her twisted smile grows to inhuman proportions as her fangs grow longer.

Bendy isn't frightened by any means, even detaching his head and pulling another on out of nowhere, like a magician pulling a rabbit out of it's hat. He pulls a cigar out from the fourth wall. "Yeah Yeah very scary!" Alice and him noticed the river of ink at the bottom of the abyss.

Alice is the first to notice a old row boat floating in the ink. So she starts spinning Bendy around like a top. "So long a Bendy!" She throws the Dancing demon right into the river of ink before a parachute spawned onto her back. She lands in the boat without issue but Bendy writhing in desperation to get out of the ink, dissolving and fading away. **"T*is *sn't o*er Alice!"** Are his last words before disappearing completely into the black river.

Extremely pleased at the sight Alice blows Bendy one final kiss in a mocking manner. "Well that was fun! Now to get Henry and finally see the outside world beyond a few measly miles from the puddle." She mused with a hopeful smile. Then a massive gloved hand rises out of the ink where there the Dancing demon vanished. "This gig is so not worth the pay! Not to mention the worst dance partner ever!" She pulls a boat motor out of her pocket and attaches it to the row boat. "AND HERE COMES THE GIANT FIST!!" The monstrous fist comes down in a attempt to attack the now speeding off boat, causing a massive tidal wave of ink to chase her down. It quickly catches up to her, causing the boat to get knocked into a nearby a massive machine. Alice became overwhelmed with fear just looking at it. "The true Ink machine!? This is the heart of the studio!" Alice shoots a ball of ink at the wall creating a ink-portal right as the boat crashes into the massive structure.

After Alice is gone, a purple vortex opens in front of the door inside and out steps Vivienne. Looking up at the Ink Machine in embarrassment rather then horror. "This bloated monstrosity is a disaster waiting to happen. Joey you ambitious fool, you used my book for this eyesore?" A steel door opens and the walks inside. In machine tubes of ink cover the floor like the veins pumping blood throughout a body. The sound of a heartbeat can heard the closer she gets to the heart of this formerly great studio. "My book must have somehow been drawn to the heart of this place thanks to the Angel's rampage." Finds the book she was looking for, she can feel it's magical power from the inside of a giant beating heart made of ink. "Given how bloated and out of shape this studio is, a heart attack is inevitable!"

Then ink drips down from the ceiling, Vivienne rolls her eyes at the sight of a half-melted beast Bendy hanging from the ceiling. "Bendy you look terrible, guess the years haven't been kind to you." The ink demon drops from down the ceiling, attacking like a mad dog. With the her book suddenly in her hand she blows the incoming demon a kiss, before vanishing in a ball of purple smoke. "Addio!" With the book gone the heart of the Studio starts beating slower. The weakened Bendy can feel the heart of the machine grow weaker, and he sees an opportunity. The ink demon's smile grows even more sinister. "Yessss!!"

 ** _~Studio Entrance~_**

Henry and the reforming Susie stand in front of the barricade blocking the way . After Alice used a ink-portal on Henry to get him away from Bendy, Henry came to a realization. "Alice could have used a Ink-portal to get us to the exit this entire time! Now why didn't she?" He begins to think back at the entire time, how he always had this suspension that Alice was hiding something.

"Perhaps she never intended actually get you out of her in the first place." Susie tells her friend, remembering the bloody aftermath of Alice's rampage. Old memories of her time of Alice ripping people apart with her bare hands. "I have fuzzy memories of her going on a rampage while screaming your name." The former actress confessed in a disheartened manor, knowing she is particularly responsible for Alice coming off the paper. She turns away from Henry, refusing to let him see her cry. A black tear escaped her now beautiful face. "And I had a played a part in all this insanity getting its start! I even think she might have been the one that killed Joey but I'm not entirely sure."

Henry picked up the Poster that Alice signed, then gets suspicious about something after what Susie just said. He pulls the letter he got in the mail, the one that convinced him to come back to this studio in the first place. He compared Alice's handwriting on the poster to the writing on the letter. He is relieved to discover they don't match, but still suspicious because the letter was written with a typewriter. "If Joey didn't send me this them who did?" Then an ink-portal opens up from the ground beneath Henry, as he steps back he can hear a piano being played.

 _"~Been a fool, been a clown_

 _Lost my way from up and down_

 _And I know, yes, I know_

 _And I see in your eyes that you really weren't surprised at me_ _At all_

 _Not at all_ _And I know by your smile_ _It's you~"_

Alice rises up from the ground playing a baby grand piano, just to make a grand entrance for Henry. Her fingers gracefully dance around the keys as they hit every note. The Angel of the stage blows Henry a kiss, one that flew like a butterfly right on to his cheek. Before ominously smiling at Susie. Susie however joined in on her song on the next verse. Seemingly unaware of the hair tendril coming out of a ink portal behind her.

 _"~Don't care for me_

 _Don't cry, let's say goodbye_

 _Adieu_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _I know that in time_

 _It will just fade away_

 _It's time to say goodbye~"_

Another earthquake knocked them all to the ground, a chunk of the ceiling crushes the piano. "Why the hell are you two singing?! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Henry angrily screams as he desperately tries to open the exit door. Susie tries to help Henry but got grabbed by the ankle by Alice, only to punch her in the face in retaliation.

"You don't like me and with good reason but we can deal with this after we get the fuck out." Susie and Alice stare down each other. Then Alice let's her counterpart go reluctantly, a murderous snarl formed on her mouth. As Susie steps closer towards Henry she summoned a smaller ink portal and out comes her trusty Chainsaw. "Let's get this door op…" Before Susie could even finish that sentence monster Boris appears out of an ink-portal on his own, catching an ink tentacle before it can stab Susie in the back. Furious Susie turns around to find Alice got impaled through her back, who is more annoyed by it then hurt.

"Normally I would make a lewd joke about being impaled from behind, but right now I'm worn out after fighting Bendy." She pulls a large pair of scissors and cuts the tentacle out of her. The hole in her dress and body heals almost instantly. Then a cold chill goes up her spine when she feels a obscenely powerful force coming their way. "Showtime you washed up back up singer!"

 **"Did you really think a dip in ink could destroy me so easily!?"** Bendy's disembodied voice can be heard all around them. A small toon Bendy suddenly appeared out of thin air, his eye twitching as he smiled. The walls begin to get covered in ink from the Dancing demon's presence. *BANG!* Alice shoots him in the back of the head, his body disappears in a puff of black smoke. "Thanks by the way Alice!" Bendy says from now behind her, taking The singing Angel by surprise. She turns around to see him in his Beast form. " **BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE FOUND THE HEART OF THE STUDIO AND BECAME ONE WITH IT!"** Alice and Susie find themselves completely unable to move, powerless under Bendy's power. Even Henry can't move due to the ink binds Bendy put him in. The more powerful Demon lets out his long black tongue, suggestively licking her cheek. **"Now I'm going to show you my appreciation, my precious little angel!~"** He then lifts her up with his hand and forcefully kissed while she is powerless to stop him. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as Alice is desperate to bite it off. **"You're hatred for me is delicious!"**

A massive purple vortex opens up, sucking in Henry and Susie into it after turning into mystic vapors, the same for Alice. All three are immediately shoot outside the studio into the outside world, the real world. They land in the grassy field where the real studio originally stude. Susie looks at the blue sky up above her for the first time in thirty years. She can feel a sense of euphoria just being able to feel the wind brushing against her. Even the warmth of the sun is practically orgasmic to her right now. "The real world! I-i thought I'd never see it again!" A black tear of joy actually runs down her face as she hugs Henry. "We're free!" Her massively expand bust gets pressed tightly against him. Then a her normal depressed expression comes back as the lets him go. "Henry I have I something I need to talk with you about. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to tell you but with the chaos in the studio…" Susie pulls a small old piece of paper out of her dresses secret pocket, most likely an old photograph. Then she can hear Alice crying so she doesn't show Henry the picture. "On second thought this can wait, she needs you more than I do right now."

A grateful Henry gives her a kiss on the cheek, he's just happy to finally be out of the studio. "It's good to have the real you back Susie" As he walks away, Susie looks remorsefully at the photo. A old photograph of a baby girl, that she tearfully kissed.

Henry looks over to a crying her eyes out Alice, who is currently trying to make herself to vomit. "DAMN YOU BENDY!! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL…" Henry's arm wrap around her and turns around to cry into his shoulder.


End file.
